A Different Murderer
by Meap1997
Summary: This story is about Bella, like in twlight. But this story is completly different. Kind of. Bella and Edward meet differently and everything is different. It starts off her living about a month when her dad has just died.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Murderer

Chapter One: Orphan

I didn't mean to do it. I don't even think I did anything. I just walked into the room. I know I made him jump but could that give him a heart attack. I mean he is old, well old to me anyway. I called the ambulance but I was sure he would be dead by time they came. So I am sixteen years old and could be convicted for two murders. How would I get a job and a life. Everyone would of thought I will murder them. Maybe if I kill myself I could go to the place mum and dad are. I had probably killed my dad from making him jump and gave him a heart attack. I killed my mum from child birth. I wasn't even a month old and I killed my mum.  
I ran to the door as the doctors came. I directed them to the living room where they lifted my dad and put him on the stretcher and took him away. They said he had very little chance of being alive. When they left I ran to the phone.  
"Stacey, I need your help," I sobbed into the phone when Stacey answered it.  
"Yeah, sure but if it is the maths homework don't ask me I have no idea," she replied.  
"No it isn't, I was wondering if you could drive me to the hospital?" I asked and she obvious didn't hear I was bawling my eyes out.  
"Why, what has happened?" she questioned worried.  
"Its my dad, he has a heart attack," I mumbled.  
"OH, yeah sure I'll be there shortly," she said in a quick and worried voice and then she hung up. I packed a bag of pyjamas, toothbrush, toothpaste and all things I need in case dad was okay and asked me to stay with him. I ran out the door and locked it as soon as I heard the horn from Stacey's mums car.  
"OH, Bella are you ok?" Stacey asked straight away as I got in the car and I saw that her mum was looking at me with sympathy in her eyes.  
"No, I think I caused his heart attack!" I cried and the tears started all over again.  
"Hunny, everyone thinks that when someone you know die," Stacey's mum said.  
"Seriously, I scared him as I walked into the room making a little noise making him jumped and then he was on the floor breathing heavily and everything," I sobbed. They didn't understand I was practically responsible for both of my parents deaths.  
As we arrived at the hospital I sprinted to the reception desk and asked for my dads name. He was on the third floor in room 11. When I reached his room I saw the doctors placing a sheet over his head and bringing another bed closer to change him onto.  
"NO, he can't be dead!" I screamed at the doctors as Stacey came in the room and gasped when she saw him fully covered by the white sheet.  
"Bella, don't, you will only make yourself feel worse,"  
Stacey said pulling me back.  
"Let me go, I want to know how he died!" I screamed again.  
"I so sorry darling, your father died of shock and had a heart attack," a nurse said sadly but she didn't look sad,  
"something must of scared him."  
"I TOLD YOU I KILLED HIM," I shouted at Stacey and suddenly took it back, "Oh I am so sorry I didn't mean to shout at you I am just so angry with myself." I ran out the room down the hall and it to the bathroom where I cried my eyes out.  
"Bella, we know you don't mean anything you say right now, but you need some help to get over this," Stacey's mum said, "come and stay with us for a while until you feel a little better."  
"No, I will make your life miserable or worse I might kill you too, I could do anything," I sighed.  
"No, you won't the doctor said that your dad was dying anyway, he had cancer," she said, "you put him out of a painful death." She came and sat next to me on the floor and put her arm around me. I knew it would get better but I didn't want it to. I don't want to loose memory of him. I know he will always be here in my heart but I don't want to be happy when he is dead. Everyone says life goes on but how long until I feel better.  
I woke up thinking it was all a dream until I noticed I was in Stacey's room. I tried turning round and going back to sleep wondering if this is again another dream. I pinched myself and it hurt so I was in the real world, parentless. I rolled off the mattress and onto the floor making sure I made a loud noise in case they are down stairs talking about me. Hopefully if they are they will stop.  
I dragged my feet downstairs and into the kitchen where both of them was. They looked at each other, nodded and then looked at me.  
"What?" I mumbled still half asleep.  
"Nothing, just thinking," replied Stacey and glanced at her mum and gave her a approving look.  
"Tell me what you was talking about," I demanded now angry they was keeping something from me at this time when I am going through a problem.  
"Well, um, we was organising the funeral," Stacey admitted.  
"What, well go ahead, I don't want to know anything about it," I said stiffly and grabbed the coffee her mum poured and offered to me. I walked out to the garden where the rain was pelting down. In two minutes I was dripping and freezing cold shivering from head to toe. Suddenly the rain seemed to stop above my head but I could still see it every where else.  
"You are going to get a cold, you know?" Stacey asked. I looked up to see her holding an umbrella above our heads and a towel in her hand. She handed me the towel.  
"That's not one of my biggest worries at the moment, you know I hate the rain anyway," I said, "but it just feels right." We walked back into the house where I dried off and changed into warm, clean, dry clothes. Stacey's mum had to go to work so me and Stacey stayed on the sofa all day and watched movies. She was angry at me because I wasn't eating anything. She said I was starving myself in spite of my dad. I wasn't I was just angry and I was feeling sick all day.  
"You will die if you don't eat," she sighed and ate a packet of chips.  
"Good, that what I deserve," I sulked. I know I was being selfish but I didn't care, I wanted to be like this. I should be with my mum and dad. Nowhere else.  
After two weeks of staying at Stacey I was fed up of this town and people. I had a plan. I was decided I would move to Forks. The place both my parents grew up and got married. Stacey tried to convince me to stay here, but if I went to forks I could go and live with my grandparents I Could start a new life. I haven't seen them since I was five but I will fly back to Forks when they go back after the funeral. I could hopefully restart my life. Dads best friend lives there too with his son.  
I could get to know them.  
The funeral was terrible. Everyone was giving me their blessings. Which I didn't need. I was starting a new life.  
My grandparents said it was a good idea to go live with them. I called them up a week before the funeral and they got me enrolled in school and set up the spare bedroom as me new bedroom. I couldn't wait for the funeral to past so I could go and start my new life. My grandma, Emily didn't want me to call her grandma but she wanted me to address her in her first name. Even grandpa wanted that to. So I called them Emily and Shayne. I didn't mind.  
When I left my old life I couldn't help but cry. Everything of me, my whole soul was there and I was neglecting it.  
Stacey cried more than I did, which means a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new life

When we landed I was pleased, just looking at the trees and all the free space of land when we drove back to my new home I could tell I would love Forks. I didn't understand why dad and mum wanted to leave this place.  
"Bella, welcome home!" Emily said to me giving me a warm smile. I loved her though I hardly new her. We was just like each other. Same hair, eye colour. I could tell what mum looked like from her.  
"Just help yourself to anything," Shayne said wrapping his arm around my shoulders giving me a squeeze. I looked around at the garden and the driveway and saw a truck there. I was puzzled.  
"Oh yes, we forgot to tell you," Emily laughed, "we got you a truck for your welcome home present."  
"Really, thanks you so much it is amazing," I cheered,  
pleased.  
"Well, it isn't new, we bought it off your fathers best friend," she said and looked kind of guilty.  
"What! That is perfect," I said and grinned, "I might go down to see him, introduce myself and thank him personally."  
"What a lovely idea, he has a son who is quite eager to meet you," she agreed.  
After I unpacked my stuff and got directions to Billy Black's place I left. I went to La Push down to reservation as people call it. I drove up outside their house as a boy emerged. He looked about fifteen years old. His hair was just shorted than mine put way past his shoulders.  
"Hey, you must be Bella," he said as I jumped out the car and walked up towards him.  
"Yeah, my dad use to be best friends with your dad I have heard," I replied and giving him back a friendly smile.  
"Your dad is Charlie?" He asked.  
"Was Charlie," I sniffed.  
"Oh yeah I remember, I am so sorry about your loss," he said looking down truly looking sorry, "but I guess you don't want to talk about it."  
"No, I don't, I moved down her to start a new life but in a place of my dads biggest memories," I looked directly at his eyes which now was watching mine, "I don't want to hang on to it and lose my life either."  
"Smart, well come on in."  
"Awesome, thanks."  
"Hey dad, guess who came down to visit?" the boy said to his father who was facing the other way in a wheelchair.  
I suddenly remember, a flash back come to me. He was Billy we visited him when we came to visit my grandparent when I was five. I also remember making mud pies with the boy. The boys name was Jacob.  
"Who, Jacob?" Billy asked.  
"Bella."  
Billy twirled his chair round and smiled up at me.  
"Well well what brings you this far?" He asked.  
"I moved down here to start a new life."  
"Ah, I am sorry but you have to be ready for when your time on earth is up," he apologised. I nodded.  
"Thanks for the car, I came up here to thank you and hopefully get to know you better," I smiled at Jacob,  
"would be nice to have one friend here."  
He blushed so much I couldn't help laughing. This was the first time I have laughed since dad past away and it felt good. I knew Jacob would help me get through this and would be a great friend.  
"Aw thanks," he whispered still embarrassed. I directed me to his room where we sat and talked. We got to know each other well. It seemed like two minutes and it was dark. I left him then because I didn't want to get lost or anything.  
When I got home Emily just got food on the table.  
"So, I guess you had a good time," she raised her eyebrows at me in a surprise looking at my smile.  
"Yeah, they are both really nice," I said back, "Jacob really kind." I sat down where there was a plate. Emily had made cottage pit which was my favourite.  
"Thanks again for the truck," I said after I finished my mouth full, "it runs really good."  
"Thank Jacob for that, he fixed it up," Shayne said to me smiling.  
"I will next time I see him." After we finished food, I cleaned up and went upstairs to my bedroom. I was really nice. It was a purple colour, with a double bed against one wall, two windows, a desk with a computer and a lamp.  
Obviously there was a cupboard. It was perfect. At ten o'clock I went to bed ready for school the next morning.  
When I arrived at school, like always everyone stared at me. Some whispered she is pretty and others was just shocked. These one family caught my eye though. Across the lot was the most beautiful people I have ever seen. They were pale white and looked like marble, they looked so hard. There eyes I could just make out to be a golden colour like tropez. There was two girls and three boys. The cutest boy had golden hair, the next one look really strong and had brownish black hair. The last guy had curly golden hair. The two girls was indescribable, one was like a pixie with short spiky black hair and the other one had long blonde hair that ran into ringlets. They was mouth-  
watering.  
"Hey, you must be Isabella?" A guy asked interrupting my thoughts.  
"Just Bella," I replied.  
"Oh well, I am Eric the eyes and ears of this place and your news baby front page."  
"No, I am not I am more the suffer in silence type."  
"No worries future is dead." Eric directed me to my first class that happened to be with the beautiful girl that looked like a pixie. When I went up to the teacher he sent me to sit next to her.  
"Hello, you must be Bella," her voice sounded like bells.  
"Yeah, why did you call me Bella?" I asked.  
"Oh, do you prefer Isabella?" she asked her voice still tinkling.  
"No, it is just everyone calls me Isabella it was a surprise when you called me Bella."  
"Oh, well my name is Alice."  
She continues to talk during the whole lesson and the next because we was in the same class.  
"Oh, Bella did you want to sit with us at lunch?" she asked.  
"I don't think I will fit in, everyone with you are like um beautiful."  
She just laughed at me and dragged to the cafeteria at lunch and chucked any food on a tray.  
"Um can I just get a tray for my food?" I asked feeling stupid.  
"Oh, this is for me and you," she laughed at me. Her laugh was amazing.  
"Oh ok, thanks." I was speechless.  
Up at the table she sits at she introduced me to everyone.  
The other beautiful girl was Rosalie, I thought she would be mean to me but she was really nice. She said he hellos and smile and then went back to talking to the boy next to her. The one she was talking to was Emmet and they was dating. He was really nice as well. Next to him was the cute one, well the cutest, his name was Edward. When he spoke I couldn't breathe. There was two space after him and the a the last boy was called Jasper. He was just as nice as the others. Alice pushed me into a chair next to Edward and she sat next to Jasper and kissed him on the lips lightly and quickly.  
"So, we still going camping, Edward on the weekend?"  
Emmet asked.  
"Yeah, its going to be so much fun," he said back and then grinned.  
"Are we all going?" Alice asked sounding like she didn't want to go.  
"No, you and Rose is staying with Esme," Edward replied.  
"Who is Esme?" I asked "Our mother," Alice replied and look happy, "so that means I could have a slumber party?"  
"Who are you going to invite?" Rosalie asked now interested. Edward looked at Alice a little shocked and then shrugged.  
"Well I was only going to invite one person, Rosalie you don't hate Bella do you?" Alice asked and I was shocked that Alice was going to invite to a slumber party even though we just met.  
"No, she is great, I think it is a lovely idea!" Rosalie replied and gave me an amazing smile.  
"Awesome," Alice sang then look at me, "you would be able to come right?"  
"Yeah I will be there.  
"Don't you need to ask your parents?" Alice asked.  
I gulped, "no."  
"Really are you sure I can ask them if you want?" Alice asked.  
"NO!" I said a bit to quickly and loudly.  
"Are you ok?" Alice asked. I couldn't take it I just burst into tears and ran out the cafeteria and into the girls bathroom. About 2 minutes later Alice came in and called my name and then gasped as she saw me.  
"What's wrong?" Alice asked.  
"I don't have any parents, my mum died of child birth and my dad died about a month ago," I sobbed.  
"Oh, I am so sorry," Alice said and put her arm around me.  
She looked like she wanted to cry to but she couldn't. She left me and went back to the table and said that she will tell everyone not to talk about it. I was really glad to have a friend like that. On the good side I was having a slumber party that weekend, like my grandparents would stop me from going. Alice came back about 1 minutes before the bell and directed me to my next class. Unfortunately she wasn't in this class but Edward was. So I would of know someone. When I went to the front desk to tell the teacher I was new and that I didn't have any of the textbooks he told me to sit next to Edward. I was pleased.  
"Hello, I am Edward Cullen as you know," Edward said,  
"we didn't get to met each other probably at lunch Alice talks to much, it is amazing how such a tiny thing can be so annoying."  
"Yeah, but I like her she is really nice," I said quietly.  
"I know Alice told us to not talk about it but I am sorry for your loss, but I am to an orphan too my parents died years ago," he said looking at his desk.  
"Really?" I asked interested maybe he could help me through it.  
"Yeah, like you I don't like to talk about he, I haven't told anyone but obviously my adopted family," he said.  
"Yeah it isn't nice talking about it," I agreed smiling at him.  
I was please with my idea of moving to Forks, I was able to do things without thinking about dad.  
"So what did bring you to Forks?" he asked.  
"Well I was brought up in Phoenix and everything I did brought memories of what me and my dad use to do and I was fed up so I thought if I moved and started out fresh I could get over him quicker," I replied.  
"Smart idea, so who are you staying with?" he still questioned and I was shocked he was interested in my boring life.  
"My grandparents Emily and Shayne, my dad grew up here and I still wanted to be somewhere my dad could always be beside me, but I know my grandparents don't really want me here," I babbled on and on.  
"Do you wish that you could live on your own?" He again questioned.  
"Yeah, when I turn seventeen or eighteen I might find a place on my own," I whispered.  
"Well I know this is out of the blue but my adopted mother and father Carlisle and Esme would take you in," he said,  
"all of us are adopted you see so they wouldn't mind another child."  
"Oh, no I couldn't it wouldn't be right, I don't even know them!" I said shocked.  
"Well you can meet them this weekend, we are leaving Saturday midday so you can meet them on Friday night,"  
he said. He was so determined.  
"It isn't rude, is it?" I asked.  
"Oh no they will take it as a honour!" Edward replied shocked.  
"Well maybe I will get a boyfriend on day and move in with him and not disturb your family," I said, "I probably end up killing them, I killed my mum when she gave birth to me and then I scared my dad and gave him a heart attack."  
"I can guarantee you won't kill Carlisle and Esme."  
"I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Cullen's

It happened to be that my grandparents was going out on the weekend so I would have been home alone. I went straight to their house after school on Friday. Their house was amazing, spaced out and very grand, three stories high.  
In the living room was the rest of the family, four I recognised as Rosalie, Edward, Emmet and Jasper and two I haven't met before. The other man must be Carlisle and the female must have been Esme.  
"Hey Bella," Emmet said giving me his massive grin.  
"Hey," I returned his grin and shared it with everyone.  
Everyone returned on including Esme and Carlisle.  
"Bella, it is an honour to finally meet you," Esme said giving me a gentle hug but he icy cold skin still felt weird after Alice touching me all week, her features was the same as the others.  
"As for you," I said.  
"And I am so happy to finally see you too," Carlisle said shaking my hand and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I nodded. I heard Alice giggle and turned to see her laughing at Edward. He looked furious. I didn't understand.  
"Shut-up Alice, yes you know now, happy," Edward grumbled.  
"Hey, you know I saw it all along," Alice replied and poked her tongue out at him.  
"What's happening?" Carlisle asked.  
"What we talked about the other day, remember?" Esme asked.  
"Oh, son you have to think this through," Carlisle said.  
"I will, don't you think I have already?" He asked then stalked out the room.  
"Seriously, it has happened?" Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie asked a the same time.  
"Yes and we can't ignore it or let it bother any of you,"  
Esme said firmly and put her arm over my shoulders and patted my shoulder."  
"What's going on?" I asked puzzled. Esme looked at Alice who went blank and then nodded.  
"Later," Esme mouthed at me. I was dead confused. Rosalie looked happier than normal and Alice looked excited and then Carlisle grabbed Esme's hand and pulled her along.  
"So what do you want to do first?" Alice asked, "Oh, I bet you would like a tour of the house."  
"Yeah I wouldn't mind that," I said, "See you later everyone." They just went back to the TV.  
"Edward want's to leave earlier for camping so they are leaving in about two hours," Alice said and she was jumping with excitement.  
"Cool," I said.  
"Ok, one thing, me Esme and Rosalie are going to tell you something later you can't tell anyone," Alice said serious,  
"you promise you won't tell anyone?"  
"Come on, I haven't any other friends to tell."  
"Yeah, true." we walk up two flight of stair's and entered a beautiful bedroom.  
"This is my bedroom, oh and jasper's but he is never in here," Alice said and walking into another room that goes from that room. It was a walk-in-robe. This walk-in-robe was bigger than any walk-in-robe I have ever seen. It was bigger than the bedroom.  
"Do you like it?" Alice asked smiling.  
"Like it, hell no, I love it," I said.  
"Hope you would."  
"So what are we doing in here?" I asked puzzled.  
"Well we have to get you changed into something really cute," she said shocked.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Oh you will find out and then you will find something out about yourself the same time you find something else out,"  
she said, "wow their was a lot of something's then." After she choose a really cute dress and shoes and I changed into them, I saw that Rosalie and Esme came to watch.  
"Pretty," Rosalie said. I agreed with her, I loved the dress but the shoes were cuter.  
"Thanks," I said giving a twirl then laughing with everyone else.  
"Oh, seems like someone is trying to find you!" Esme said to Alice and then two minutes later I heard Edwards voice calling Alice.  
"Oh, just a minute Bella," Alice said and rushed out the door.  
"Ha classic, I can't believe he has actually fallen for her!" I heard Rosalie mumble under her breathe, "that's cute."  
"I know it is cute right!" Esme agreed with her and then they both broke into a conversation about him falling for her but they didn't mention any names. Alice came back inside before to long which brought a stop to Rosalie's and Esme's conversation.  
"Aw, I can't believe her actually has, they will be so cute together!" Alice squealed.  
"How do you know she feels the same way?" Rosalie asked.  
"Oh my, Rosalie think about it, it is me we are talking about here I know!" Alice purred.  
"Ok am I suppose to understand all this or not?" I asked a tiny bit impatient.  
"Oh, sweetie I forgot you don't know yet," Esme said and then grinned, "don't worry you will find out tonight."  
"That is going to be fun," Alice said and ran over to me and hugged me.  
"Ok, I am really confussed but I guess I can wait!" I mumbled but they heard and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Two big secrets

"Ok, have they gone?" Alice asked. Edward, Emmet, Japer and Carlisle left about 10 minutes ago and Alice only asking now.

"Yep, nothing is familiar," Rosalie replied and came and sat next to me.

"Awesome, we can tell Bella now!" Alice said really excited.

"Finally," I joked.

"I know, I dont think i could have survived much longer!" Esme said in a reliefed voice.

"Sure you are ready for this Bella?" Alice said seriously now.

"Is it life changing?"I asked.

"Yes," Alice replied.

"Oh, ok fire away," I replied.

"Well, what do you want to know first, the easier to understand secret or the harder one?"

"Uh, the easier i guess."

"Well, this one is about Edward, well he is in both of them but this one is all about Edward."

"OK, i am prepared!" i said bracing myself for the big secret.

"Esme, did you want to tell the secret about Edward, I think he will prefer you to say you always break new best," Alice asked Esme.

"Sure," Esme said he face lit up with joy.

"OK."

"Well Bella, ofcourse you know Edward, well we know that he well, um, Alice dont you think she will be better off knowing the other secret frist so that she understands more that the thing with Edward may be dangerous."

"mm-hmm that will be better, you can say Esme, i think she will be in shock i will get her a glass of water!" Alice said getting seriously excited again.

"OK, hit me with any news," I said.

"Well, Bella we are vampires," Esme said realy quickly.

"Vam-vam-vampires?" I asked shocked not because i was scared because it was awesome.

"Are you afraid?" Esme asked.

"No, hell no i aint afriad, I think it is really cool you may be different but i like you all the same maybe a bit better," I bluttered out.

"So, i guess you dont need the water?" Alice asked walking into the room with a glass of water.

"I do, i am acctually a bit thirsty!" I said excited because Esme and everyone trusted me and all that.

"Well you need to know the next secret now," Esme said really serious.

"Ok."

"Well, some of us have speacial powers, like Alice can see teh future, Jasper can feel people emotions and change them and the Edward can read minds," Esme started to explain.

"I bet Alice saw me coming, and Edward can really read minds, that isnt fair now he knows everything i thought," I said.

"You arent scared?" Rosalie asked.

"No."

"Ok, what I am going to say is really going to be a little hard for us all to get use too unless he changes you or one of us do!" Esme said, "Edward is in love you Bella!"

That shocked me out of words. Edward in love with me. Out of everyone else. I am not even pretty and he picked me. I know i feel the same way about him but i mean he is a vampire he will never go out with me.

"Um, does he know everything i think about?"

"Thats the twist, he cant hear your thoughts. He can hear everyone elses but yours and it sometimes drive him mad!" Esme said.

"Oh, um, i does he know anything though?" I asked.

"NO, but i know that you to are going to end up married and you will be a really really pretty vampire and hopefully my vision will come true quickly like they normally do," Alice grinned.

"AWESOME," I said then blushed really badly.

"He will feel better that you feel the same way he feels about you," Esme said.

"How do you know that i feel the same way?" I asked stunned.

"Alice knows everything to do with that," Esme said and Rosalie nodded while Alice giggled.

"So Edward isnt acctually going camping he is just going hunting in the forest then he is going to take you out and you are stay out for the night!" Alice said excited for the hundredth time.

"Cool, is that why you dresses me up?" I asked and felt warmth to her even more and respect.

"Yep, oh speaking of Edward here he is," Alice said and then about a minute later Edward walked in the room.

"You ready to go Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I stood up and Edward grabbeda jacket for me and then give Alice a cold look and said shut-up i know you know my plan. She just poked her tongue out at him. I couldnt help but grin at them both. They was both totally awesome i loved them more tham anything.

"So did they tell you everything?" Edward asked.

"Yea, i aint scared you know," I said loudly.

"I know, but Alice didnt tell you where i am acctually taking you," he said and smired a crocked grin i just love.

"Oh where are we going?" I asked shocked thinking maybe i am dressed down or dressed up!

"You will find out very shortly, and i hope you dont mind my very fast driving i cant slow down for you sorry."

"HA, i dont mind," i said and he then toke my hand and i squeezed it.

"That is a really good thing to know, so you dont mind the fact that i drink blood?"He asked.

"Mmm, it is a bit disburbing that you drink peoples blood but then again it is how you will survive being strong like i have to eat to be strong!" I said honestly.

"Ha, you think i drink people's blood, no, other vampires do but my family and i drink animal blood as a practial joke we call ourselves vegetarions," he said and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, i am totally inlove with you that is why i havent thought about tonight because Alice would see and i dont want her to know."

"Oh, thats nice and Edward i am totally inlove with you too!" I didnt even notice but we was in the car and far down the moterway, i looked at how fast he was going and was shocked to see that he was going 110km per hour. I didnt say anything because i promised him i wouldnt.

"So, Bella where i am taking you tonight is one of my favourite places," Edward said look at me and not at the road but not even moving the car a centimetre out of line.

"Oh, okay." We arrived at a garden area. It was amazing with fairy lights everywhere and then at the end there was a hotel.

"Oh, Edward this is magical i have never seen anything like this in my life!"

"I hope you hadn't."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- An issue

"Wow," Edward said.

"Yeah, wow." I couldnt believe it. We had mated. He just told me that he wanted to do something and i shouldnt back away stay exactly still.

"But i shouldnt of done that Bella!" Edward said serious.

"Why?" I asked breathless. It hurt i must admit but it was nice. I had lost my only thing that could make me open to guys. My virginity. I lost it to the guy i was sure i would love for the rest of my life.

"I can kill you Bella, I am alot stronger and heavier than you if i do one thing wrong it might be the end of you!" He said.

"Oh, but you didnt and you might be able to do the same the next time."

"No, i wont i can never do the same, i will let you get changed and can you meet me in the cafe for breakfast?" Edward asked.

"Yeah sure." I was happy i had lost it to him. I would have felt different if it wasnt with him. It felt so right and not wrong like Edward said it was.

"So, what do you want for breakfast Bells?" Edward asked.

"Eggs, i feel like eggs."

"Eggs it is then!"

After breakfast we left for his home again and he asked me one more time if i wanted to move in with him. I really wanted to but i didnt really know his parents and i didnt know if they would think it would be mean.

"If you are thinking that they might be thinking it is rude, dont they wont think that," Edward said.

"Oh, ok just ask your parents first my grandparents wont mind i will say it isnt working with me living there i still feel to much surrounded by dad," I said and i knew they would believe it.

"So, you will move in with me?" Edward asked and i nodded and about two minutes later we pulled up the drive to his house and possibly my future house.

"Alice knows about what we did last night she will want to talk to you in privet," Edward mumbled, "and Carlisle and Esme think it is a wonderful idea for you to move in i talked to them about it earlier."

"Oh, so you knew i would say yes?" I asked.

"Well, Alice told me." At that exact time Alice ran out the door in an amazing speed grabbed me from the car pulled me to the trees and started asking the questions.

"Did you have fun? Did it hurt? Did Edward do it right?" She questioned.

"I think everything was perfect but Edward is a bit angry with himself thinking he might lose comtroll again and hurt me," I said and then followed Alice back towards the house.

"Oh ok, well atleast you had fun just i hope you guys turn out ok!"

"We will, i am moving in."

"I know."

"Ouch!" I screamed. Edward and Carlisle looked at me. It has been about a week since i moved in and everyone was really really nice.

"What is it Bella?" Carlisle asked and rushed over to me.

"My stomach hurts but it probably isnt anything!" I said and then ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward was beside me with Carlisle beside him.

"No, can you past me a my bag please it is on the bathroom counter?" I asked and Edward was gone and was back in less than a minute even though he went upstairs and into our room.

I went through it all and picked up a little blue box, and suddenly dropped it.

"Whats wrong Bella?" Carlisle asked this time and when he asked a felt a kick in my stomach.

"Oh no!" I said.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked again starting to get impatient.

"I think i am pregnant!" I said shocked Edward must have felt the shock too because he sat down and froze. I shook my hand infront of his eyes and then Carlisle helped me up.

"Bella when was your last time on?" He asked serious and i knew i shouldnt be embarressed because he was a doctor.

"Five and a half weeks ago." I turned around suddenly and vomited again.

"Can it be possible?" Edward asked disturbing our silence as both me and Carlisle stared at my stomach and i noticed a little bump on it.

"Yes but only a male vampire can reproduce which means Bella can have the baby for she isnt a vampire and her body can change."

"But we have to get it out of her, right!" Edward nearly shouted.

"Yes, but i can only do it if Bella allows us, Bella can did u want to keep the baby or not?" Carlisle asked.

"I wanted to keep it!" I said.

"Bella it will kill you!" Edward said.

"No it wont i am strong enough to carry this baby and then if i start dieing during birth or after the baby has come our you have to change me Edward!" I insisted.

"No, i wont."

"I cant get rid of the baby Edward!" I sighed.

"You have to Bella!" Edward shouted and then everyone was there watching me and Edward fight. I was holding my tummy proctect my little baby while Edward was staring at me trying to persuade me to get rid of it.

"I wont allow you," I shouted back at him tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What is this all about we could only hear you shouting we was hunting?" Esme asked.

"Bella it is my thing to say," Carlisle said.

"I have got Bella pregnant," Edward said and then stormed out of the bathroom. Every stared at me with their mouths open and then they look at my stomach. Carlisle and Esme came over to me and then toke me out of the room and into the living room grabbing me so tissues.

"I didnt mean to get pregnant, I am only sixteen seventeen next week," I sobbed. Esme putted her arm around me and cuddled me tightly.

"It is ok Bella, we all understand," Esme said into my hair.

"Dont worry Edward doesnt hold a grudge," Alice said and everyone agreed with her. Suddenly i felt the baby kick again and my hand flew across to it.

"It is fine," Esme said and the next moment her hand was on my stomach aswell feeling the kicking.

"My little Edward," I whispered.

"How do you know it is a boy?" Edward said still angry from the doorway.

"I dont, but i am sure it will turn out to be a boy."

"You should just get rid of IT," Edward said and offended me when he called my baby it, "I am going hunting, away from this mess for a bit."

"Yes Alice i can go, you cant stop me," Edward said and then stormed out the room.

"Well, i can try," Alice said and followed him out the door. I faintly heard them shouting from outside.

"EDWARD YOU CANT LEAVE YOUR PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND," I heard Alice scream and then tires screech and Alice was back in the room.

"That bastard," Alice said a flung herself into a chair.

"Dont call your brother that, i heard it all but he will be back," Esme said.

I didnt notice i was crying until Esme started wiping my tears away. I couldnt believe he left me when i was like this. After long hours of laying down and vomiting i fell asleep.

I dream me and Edward was playing with little Edward pasting the ball to each other. I woke up crying and felt myself touch Alice.

"What is it Bella?" She asked.

"I miss Edward," I sobbed. She stroked my hair and told me to go back to sleep and dream that he was with me. As i was still seriously tried i couldnt argue. I fell into the deep darkness again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been little over two months since Edward had left. I was massive. Bigger than what you are when you are nine months. Carlisle said that because they was half vampire that it will grow at incredible speed. Also he thinks in a few days i will have the baby. I wish Edward was back.

"OH, Bella," I heard an angles voice. I looked up and saw Edward. I smiled more that i have ever smiled before in my life.

"Edward your back!" I cheered.

"Yes, i couldnt stay away any longer," He said then frowned, " i should of been here, Carlisle said you have been talking about me in your sleep!"

"I have missed you Edward," I said then frowned, "DONT YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN EDWARD CULLEN!"

"Wow, where did that come from?" He asked.

" I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR OVER TWO MONTHS, YOU COULD HAVE ATLEAST CALLED AND NOT PUT ME THROUGH SO MUCH WORRY!" I shouted. It was my time to have a go at him.

"But Bella, i didnt want to, i was scared you would track me down," Edward said, "I didnt want you to get hurt."

"Edward, i just wanted to here your voice and that you was ok," I sobbed. I was very emotion because i was pregnant.

"I am sorry." He came over to me and hugged me. Alice walked into the room.

"Phew, finally, i thought you two would never figure it out!" Alice sighed. Edward laughed and i frowned.

"You knew we would!" I said.

"I know, it is just a saying!" Alice replied and put her hands up in surrender. It was my turn to laugh.

"So, what do you want to do Bella?" Edward asked i just guessed he wanted to make up for leaving me.

"I, arggghhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked. Alice was next to me in a few seconds.

"No, she isnt Edward if you was here you would have known she was due to have the baby in a few days!" Alice shouted over my screams, "She is having the baby!"

"What have i dont?" Edward mumbled and then lifted me and ran me upstairs into the bathroom. He place me onto the tile floor where he ripped the clothes off me.

"Edward, i just called Carlisle he said you have to deliver the baby yourself he is on his way home!" Alice shouted at him.

"Great, Bella i am going to make this baby stop your pain and i am going to keep you alive!" Edward said in my ear, "Ok Bella you have to push try your best."

It was painful, but even when my baby was out i still felt more. He told me to keep pushing and i did. Another baby came out. And then he told me to push again and finally the last came out.

"Triplets," I whispered to myself. Suddenly i felt a sharp pain in me chest, neck, wirstsa and ankles. They was burning.

"Bella, you have to bear the pain!" Edward shouted throught my shrieks of agony.

"I cant, Edward, I am burning!" I scream and i writhed, "Dont leave me Edward."

"I wont Bella, I wont."

"Dont leave me," I managed to whisper and then it was all dark. This was death. So dark and gloomy.

Cars. You dont have cars in heaven. I though you flew.

"Bella, oh Carlisle did i do it right?" I heard his angel voice. The voice that kept my world and soul together.

"You did it exactly like i would Edward," Another angels voice rang loudly. Too loudly for my ears.

"Ok, she should wake up very shortly," Esme said and I felt a warm hand on mine. Who could be hear. My eyelids started to part. Everything was so bright.

"Edward," I croaked.

"Oh, I am right here Bella!" I heard Edwards relieved voice.

"Dont leave me!" I said and then closed my eyes again.

"I wont leave you Bella, as long as you dont leave me!" He said. I sat up and opened my eyes.

"Leave you, you are my life, i could never!" I grumbled, "Where are my babies?"

"You cant see them until you have an animal to drink!" Edward said shocked.

"Huh, animal?" I asked surprised. Then i noticed it. The reason my voice croaked. I was one of them. I talked about it with Carlisle he said he would change me as soon as i had the baby.

"Bella you are thirsty!" Carlisle said.

"I know i just noticed, HA," I laughed at myself.

"Wait, you are not going until she has seen herself, and i want to see this myself!" Alice said from a differnt room then she approached carrying a massive mirror it was taller than her.

"Look in the mirror Bella," Edward said and smiled.

"Wow, is that really me, but the eyes will they always be red?" I asked.

"Depends on how you are. If you drink animal blood they will fade in about two months but if you drink human blood they will stay red," Carlisle said.

"Ok. lets go have some blood!" I said and headed for the door but Edward pulled me back.

"Nah, we will go the short way out the window," Edward said.

"Oh, ok, i wont hurt myself will I? I asked knowing how clumsy i was.

"I can assure you that you wont get hurt!" Edward said to me.

"OK lets go!" I said a headed for the window this time.

"I will go first to show you how to do it." Edward jumped out the window and land safely on the ground two floors below. I copied. I steped out the window and fell. It was amazing. I looked down and noticed i was wearing stiletoes and a silk dress.

"Do we go over the lake?" I asked Edward and he nodded. He demenstrated for me then i copied i flew heaps further than him. We ran so fast really deep into the forest. Edward stoped me and pointed at a pack of deers.

"OH they smell nice," I said and grinned at Edward. He leaped at one and landed on its back and dug his teeth into its neck. I did exactly the same. The blood helped my thirst but wanst quiet enough.

We kept going until we went to far and we stood and smelt. I could smell the blood of a lion learching in the forest a far bit away and started running towards it. As i got closer another smell aproached. Humans.

Edward gasped and i ran away. As far as i could go. Edward was left behind and nearly caught up when i suddenly stop. He didnt have a chance to stop and kept going.

"Wow, Bella how did you do that?" Edward asked after he came back.

"I didnt want to kill a person who came across my path by accident."

"Oh, you have a power!" Edward exclaimed.

"I do?" I asked confussed.

"Yes you have power of sheild!" Edward said. We started to run home because we wanted to know more about my power and also I wanted to see my kids.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

"Edward how could you be so irresponsible?" Carlisle asked shocked that we came across humans.

"No she totally ignored them and ran away, she has a power lookat her eyes," Edward said, "They are golden already she has the power of sheild!"

"Can i see my babies now?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes, i think she can!" Edward said.

"I cant see anything bad happening," Alice added in and passed me one of my babies.

In my hands i held a little girl. Her hair was blonde and it ran into ringlets. Though she was only born three days ago it was past her shoulders. She looked up at me with her round chocolate brown eyes.

"My little Renesmee," I said.

"I thought you would like to name this one," Edward said, "I named one of the others and i left one for us both to name." He came up to me with another girl in his hands and a boy.

"Which one did you name?" I asked.

"The girl, i named her Jane," He said then looked into my eyes. I loved the name it suited her.

"Now the boy has to be named!"Esme said.

"Well, I like Alec," I said.

"That is a lovely name," Edward said and looked at the third baby, "little Alec."

I loved Renesmee. I couldnt let her go, like Edward couldnt let Jane go. Alice adored Alec and didnt let him go barely.

I stroked Renesmee's cheek and then she touched mine. Images of Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Edward flashed through my mind and then it settled on mine. I gasped.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked.

"Renesmee, she just showed me all her memories!" I said shocked and then stared at my other loved children. "Are they all talented?"

"I never knew Renesmee was!" Edward said then kissed me and all the children on the cheek.

"Oh, ok."

We put them down to sleep. Carlisle was asking me question about the pain and how i ignored the humans. Alice and Edward placed chess but Alice knocked her king down after three moves. Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper was watching TV. Esme was making sure all the babies had a pillow, blanket and fussed over them every minute.

"I think i have enough information now," Carlisle said and left.

"So, Edward, want to play chess?" I asked knowing he cant read my mind.

"Oh, you got competion Edward," Emmet boomed.

"Ok, lets have this competion see who will win, and then tomorrow Emmet you and Bella can have an arm wresling competion," Edward said to Emmet and they shock on it.

"Excellent, ready Bella?" Edward asked.

"Totally." As i sat down everyone came to watch. Everyone else in the room minds can be read by Edward.

"Come Emmet and Jasper if you want to bet, go on!" Edward said.

"OK, 10 dollors on Bella," Jasper said.

"Fine 10 dollors on Edward then."

"You can go first Bella," Edward said.

"Wait cant i bet?" Alice asked.

"NO!" Edwardand Emmet yelled at the time.

"Sorry hunny, but i reckon you know how is going to win," Jasper said.

"True," Alice said and laughed.

"You should know me better anyway, i never bet!" Alice said.

"OK, ready Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, Edward to get your but kicked by a girl, no offence Bella," Jasper said.

"Ha, you wish!" Edward said and then i toke my first move. It was quiet. The silence was threatening and disturbing.

"Cheak-mate," I said and grinned at Edward.

"Aw, there you go Jasper," Emmet said and walked out the room sulking but I knew he was joking.

"Nice game Bella, oh would you look at that it is 7 in the morning," Edward said. I

I walked over to my children. They laid there awake and curious. The all smiled cute smiles when they saw me and reacher up for a hug. I hugged everyone of them.

"Edward, Alice," I called. In two second they was both beside me and picking up Jane and Alec. I picked up Renesmee and she showed me every one of her dreams she has had since she has been born.

"So Bella, are you ready for arm wresling? Emmet asked me and Esme toke Renesmee.

"Totally," I said and followed him outside and everyone else followed.

"Is mummy going to win?" A voice asked. Everyone froze and looked at the babies. Esme was looking down at Renesmee and was smiling.

"I hope so darling," She replied.

"Me too," Renesmee replied.

"Come on then, ready to get your ass wiped?" Emmet asked.

"Are you?" I asked him back.

"Nope."

"Guess that is bad for you then." We grasped hands and he put all his force against my hand, i didnt do anything just left my arm there. WOW i was strong. I pushed a bit and his arm whacked the tree stumped.

"Aw, man, ok rematch in a month you wont be so strong."

"Did mummy win?" A little boys voice asked this time. It was Alice's turn to reply.

"Yes, she did," Alice looked up at me and smiled.

Edward looked down at Jane. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Can you speak too?" Edward asked.

"Well, really everyone can talk it is just babies havent learnt to yet, but yes i can!" Jane explain. Everyone laughed at her.

There was a knock at the door and i ran to answer it. Nobody worried, if it was a human i would back away from him and my eyes werent red anymore they was golden.

"Jacob?" I asked confussed but i knew it was him.

"Oh, no Bella," he said to me, "they changed you?"

"How do you know about them?" I asked shocked that he knew i was a vampire.

"We are enimies, a werewolf and a vampire they hate each other!" Jacob said.

"Wait, hold on, your a werewolf?" I asked, this day was to confusing everything was happening.

"Ooops, i forgot you didnt know," he mumbled but to me it sounded like he had said the words loudly in my ear.

"I guess you are wondering why that mongrel stinks really bad?" Edward asked me and then placed Renesmee in my arms, "they are completely different!"

"WOW!" Jacob sighed shocked.

"NO!" Edward shouted, "how dare you!"

"I cant help it!"

"Wait what is happening?" I asked confussed.

"That mut has imprinted with Renesmee," Edward sighed.

"Whats imprinted?" I asked.

"When the werewolf falls for someone, it is stronger than love, it is like that person is the thing keeping you alive and when that person grows up she will be destined for the one imprinted on her," Jacob said.

I shoved Renesmee into Edwards arms and shouted at Jacob, "YOU IMPRINTED WITH MY BABY, EDWARDS BABY, SOMEONE YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH, HOW COULD YOU!" I started hitting him, slapping him getting him away from Renesmee.

"I cant help it Bella!" Jacob said trying to protect himself.

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE ANYWAY, IF YOU DIDNT COME YOU WOULDNT OF IMPRINTED," I shouted, " HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW I WAS HERE!"

"I went to your grandparent house to visit you and they said that you was living with the Cullens and i came to get you away," He explained, "I would of never thought you would have created life with him what was you thinking Bella?"

"I am in-love with him Jacob, and i can have that choice to be with him unlike Renesmee, thanks to you, I snarled at him.

"BELLA, FOR CRY OUT LOUD, I CANT HELP IMPRINTING!" Jacob shouted at me and i felt hurt. He shouldnt of come here. I wanted my little children to fall in love like i did and now Renesmee cant.

"Just go Jacob," I whispered and walked away, "dont come back."

"I have to come back she is making me live, without her it is like i have no reason to live," He whispered.

"Fine, but dont get me angry!" I sigh, "come back next week." He left the house and I heard his car get onto the higway.

"Mummy, why was you angry at him?" Renesmee asked.

"Bella, did you want me to tell her?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I am going to hunt," I said and headed towards the stairs.

"The hell you aint, you will go after Jacob!" Edward said shocked and pulled me back.

"The hell i am and anyway i was going to ask if Esme and Alice wanted to come," I said and pulled myself out of his grip and ran to the stairs just to tripped right at Esme's and Alice's feet.

"We would love to go hunting with you Bella," Esme said helping me up.

"See Edward, I am fine, I wouldnt hurt Jacob," I said, "one because it will hurt me later, because it will hurt Renesmee because they are now meant for each other and because i can always hurt him next week."

I heard Edward laugh at me as i jumped out the window and then start explaining to Renesmee.

"Dont worry Bella, Renesmee wont mind for her it will be like what it was like with you," Alice said at the side of me," It will be like she has found true love."

"Alice is right hunny," Esme said comforting me.

"Yeah, i guess i just have to face it." We hunted for about two hours then left for home. When we got home we saw Edward outside playing with Alec, Jane and Renesmee.

Alice swooped up Alec, i picked up Renesmee and Edward held Jane. Renesmee touched my cheek and showed me what she didnt during the time i was away. Then she showed me every face of her family and she stopped at Jacob.

"Yes, Renesmee thats him," I whispered glad i couldnt cry because i was cry right now.

"Bella, he is coming here!" I heard Edward.

"WHAT, I TOLD HIM NEXT WEEK!" I shouted.

"He is running, about to come out of the forest!" Edward said and just a minute later Jacob appeared through the clearing of the forest.

"I am sorry Bella i just couldnt resist," Jacob said but he was staring at Renesmee who was in my arms.

"I know what you mean," I sighed, "i feel that way for Edward."

"I wish you didnt though," Jacob said.

"If i didnt, there wouldnt be Renesmee or my other little babies," I said shock.

"Somethings are good about him then I guess." Jacob come towards me reaching for Renesmee. I cradled her closer to my chest and toke a step backwards ever step he toke forward.

"Come on Bella, let your future son in-law hold his future wife," Jacob said. That got me angry. I placed Renesmee on the ground and started hitting him again for the second time that day.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME, I DONT WANT YOU AS A SON-IN-LAW, JUST A FRIEND! I screamed at him.

"Whoah, take a chill-pill!" Jacob said. I just snarled at him and give him a horrible look.

"If you EVER hurt Renesmee you will have to see me!" I threatened him and walked awway leave Renesmee to Jacob. Alice, Esme and Edward followed. Behind Edward Jacob picked up Renesmee and swang her around.

"I just want what is right for her, am I doing to right thing giving her to him?" I asked Esme. She knew what it was like to let her children to someone else. She has watch Rosalie,Emmet, Japer, Alice and Edward fall in love.

"Bella, can I talk to you alone?" Edward asked.

" Sure," I replied shocked.

"Bella, hunny you are doing to right thing," Esme said giving me a hug and then let Edward pull me away. I looked over to Alice to was sat right next to Jasper. She smiled slyly at me and waggled her eyebrows.

"Go away Alice," Edward said stubbornly.

"Leave her alone Edward," I said then laughed. I noticed that they always teased each other.

"Come on Bella," Edward said. He directed out the window, throught the forest until we couldnt hear anyone.

"Ok Edward, what is this?" I asked eager to know what was happening.

He got down on one knee grabbed something out of his pocket, "Isabella Swan, would you please take my hand in marriage?" Edward proposed.

"Yes," I sqealed. He placed the ring on my finger. It was the perfect fit.

"So, soon you will be called Bella Cullen," Edward said smiling at me.

"I love the sound of it!" I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Edward how could you be so irresponsible?" Carlisle asked shocked that we came across humans.

"No she totally ignored them and ran away, she has a power lookat her eyes," Edward said, "They are golden already she has the power of sheild!"

"Can i see my babies now?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes, i think she can!" Edward said.

"I cant see anything bad happening," Alice added in and passed me one of my babies.

In my hands i held a little girl. Her hair was blonde and it ran into ringlets. Though she was only born three days ago it was past her shoulders. She looked up at me with her round chocolate brown eyes.

"My little Renesmee," I said.

"I thought you would like to name this one," Edward said, "I named one of the others and i left one for us both to name." He came up to me with another girl in his hands and a boy.

"Which one did you name?" I asked.

"The girl, i named her Jane," He said then looked into my eyes. I loved the name it suited her.

"Now the boy has to be named!"Esme said.

"Well, I like Alec," I said.

"That is a lovely name," Edward said and looked at the third baby, "little Alec."

I loved Renesmee. I couldnt let her go, like Edward couldnt let Jane go. Alice adored Alec and didnt let him go barely.

I stroked Renesmee's cheek and then she touched mine. Images of Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Edward flashed through my mind and then it settled on mine. I gasped.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked.

"Renesmee, she just showed me all her memories!" I said shocked and then stared at my other loved children. "Are they all talented?"

"I never knew Renesmee was!" Edward said then kissed me and all the children on the cheek.

"Oh, ok."

We put them down to sleep. Carlisle was asking me question about the pain and how i ignored the humans. Alice and Edward placed chess but Alice knocked her king down after three moves. Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper was watching TV. Esme was making sure all the babies had a pillow, blanket and fussed over them every minute.

"I think i have enough information now," Carlisle said and left.

"So, Edward, want to play chess?" I asked knowing he cant read my mind.

"Oh, you got competion Edward," Emmet boomed.

"Ok, lets have this competion see who will win, and then tomorrow Emmet you and Bella can have an arm wresling competion," Edward said to Emmet and they shock on it.

"Excellent, ready Bella?" Edward asked.

"Totally." As i sat down everyone came to watch. Everyone else in the room minds can be read by Edward.

"Come Emmet and Jasper if you want to bet, go on!" Edward said.

"OK, 10 dollors on Bella," Jasper said.

"Fine 10 dollors on Edward then."

"You can go first Bella," Edward said.

"Wait cant i bet?" Alice asked.

"NO!" Edwardand Emmet yelled at the time.

"Sorry hunny, but i reckon you know how is going to win," Jasper said.

"True," Alice said and laughed.

"You should know me better anyway, i never bet!" Alice said.

"OK, ready Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, Edward to get your but kicked by a girl, no offence Bella," Jasper said.

"Ha, you wish!" Edward said and then i toke my first move. It was quiet. The silence was threatening and disturbing.

"Cheak-mate," I said and grinned at Edward.

"Aw, there you go Jasper," Emmet said and walked out the room sulking but I knew he was joking.

"Nice game Bella, oh would you look at that it is 7 in the morning," Edward said. I

I walked over to my children. They laid there awake and curious. The all smiled cute smiles when they saw me and reacher up for a hug. I hugged everyone of them.

"Edward, Alice," I called. In two second they was both beside me and picking up Jane and Alec. I picked up Renesmee and she showed me every one of her dreams she has had since she has been born.

"So Bella, are you ready for arm wresling? Emmet asked me and Esme toke Renesmee.

"Totally," I said and followed him outside and everyone else followed.

"Is mummy going to win?" A voice asked. Everyone froze and looked at the babies. Esme was looking down at Renesmee and was smiling.

"I hope so darling," She replied.

"Me too," Renesmee replied.

"Come on then, ready to get your ass wiped?" Emmet asked.

"Are you?" I asked him back.

"Nope."

"Guess that is bad for you then." We grasped hands and he put all his force against my hand, i didnt do anything just left my arm there. WOW i was strong. I pushed a bit and his arm whacked the tree stumped.

"Aw, man, ok rematch in a month you wont be so strong."

"Did mummy win?" A little boys voice asked this time. It was Alice's turn to reply.

"Yes, she did," Alice looked up at me and smiled.

Edward looked down at Jane. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Can you speak too?" Edward asked.

"Well, really everyone can talk it is just babies havent learnt to yet, but yes i can!" Jane explain. Everyone laughed at her.

There was a knock at the door and i ran to answer it. Nobody worried, if it was a human i would back away from him and my eyes werent red anymore they was golden.

"Jacob?" I asked confussed but i knew it was him.

"Oh, no Bella," he said to me, "they changed you?"

"How do you know about them?" I asked shocked that he knew i was a vampire.

"We are enimies, a werewolf and a vampire they hate each other!" Jacob said.

"Wait, hold on, your a werewolf?" I asked, this day was to confusing everything was happening.

"Ooops, i forgot you didnt know," he mumbled but to me it sounded like he had said the words loudly in my ear.

"I guess you are wondering why that mongrel stinks really bad?" Edward asked me and then placed Renesmee in my arms, "they are completely different!"

"WOW!" Jacob sighed shocked.

"NO!" Edward shouted, "how dare you!"

"I cant help it!"

"Wait what is happening?" I asked confussed.

"That mut has imprinted with Renesmee," Edward sighed.

"Whats imprinted?" I asked.

"When the werewolf falls for someone, it is stronger than love, it is like that person is the thing keeping you alive and when that person grows up she will be destined for the one imprinted on her," Jacob said.

I shoved Renesmee into Edwards arms and shouted at Jacob, "YOU IMPRINTED WITH MY BABY, EDWARDS BABY, SOMEONE YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH, HOW COULD YOU!" I started hitting him, slapping him getting him away from Renesmee.

"I cant help it Bella!" Jacob said trying to protect himself.

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE ANYWAY, IF YOU DIDNT COME YOU WOULDNT OF IMPRINTED," I shouted, " HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW I WAS HERE!"

"I went to your grandparent house to visit you and they said that you was living with the Cullens and i came to get you away," He explained, "I would of never thought you would have created life with him what was you thinking Bella?"

"I am in-love with him Jacob, and i can have that choice to be with him unlike Renesmee, thanks to you, I snarled at him.

"BELLA, FOR CRY OUT LOUD, I CANT HELP IMPRINTING!" Jacob shouted at me and i felt hurt. He shouldnt of come here. I wanted my little children to fall in love like i did and now Renesmee cant.

"Just go Jacob," I whispered and walked away, "dont come back."

"I have to come back she is making me live, without her it is like i have no reason to live," He whispered.

"Fine, but dont get me angry!" I sigh, "come back next week." He left the house and I heard his car get onto the higway.

"Mummy, why was you angry at him?" Renesmee asked.

"Bella, did you want me to tell her?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I am going to hunt," I said and headed towards the stairs.

"The hell you aint, you will go after Jacob!" Edward said shocked and pulled me back.

"The hell i am and anyway i was going to ask if Esme and Alice wanted to come," I said and pulled myself out of his grip and ran to the stairs just to tripped right at Esme's and Alice's feet.

"We would love to go hunting with you Bella," Esme said helping me up.

"See Edward, I am fine, I wouldnt hurt Jacob," I said, "one because it will hurt me later, because it will hurt Renesmee because they are now meant for each other and because i can always hurt him next week."

I heard Edward laugh at me as i jumped out the window and then start explaining to Renesmee.

"Dont worry Bella, Renesmee wont mind for her it will be like what it was like with you," Alice said at the side of me," It will be like she has found true love."

"Alice is right hunny," Esme said comforting me.

"Yeah, i guess i just have to face it." We hunted for about two hours then left for home. When we got home we saw Edward outside playing with Alec, Jane and Renesmee.

Alice swooped up Alec, i picked up Renesmee and Edward held Jane. Renesmee touched my cheek and showed me what she didnt during the time i was away. Then she showed me every face of her family and she stopped at Jacob.

"Yes, Renesmee thats him," I whispered glad i couldnt cry because i was cry right now.

"Bella, he is coming here!" I heard Edward.

"WHAT, I TOLD HIM NEXT WEEK!" I shouted.

"He is running, about to come out of the forest!" Edward said and just a minute later Jacob appeared through the clearing of the forest.

"I am sorry Bella i just couldnt resist," Jacob said but he was staring at Renesmee who was in my arms.

"I know what you mean," I sighed, "i feel that way for Edward."

"I wish you didnt though," Jacob said.

"If i didnt, there wouldnt be Renesmee or my other little babies," I said shock.

"Somethings are good about him then I guess." Jacob come towards me reaching for Renesmee. I cradled her closer to my chest and toke a step backwards ever step he toke forward.

"Come on Bella, let your future son in-law hold his future wife," Jacob said. That got me angry. I placed Renesmee on the ground and started hitting him again for the second time that day.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME, I DONT WANT YOU AS A SON-IN-LAW, JUST A FRIEND! I screamed at him.

"Whoah, take a chill-pill!" Jacob said. I just snarled at him and give him a horrible look.

"If you EVER hurt Renesmee you will have to see me!" I threatened him and walked awway leave Renesmee to Jacob. Alice, Esme and Edward followed. Behind Edward Jacob picked up Renesmee and swang her around.

"I just want what is right for her, am I doing to right thing giving her to him?" I asked Esme. She knew what it was like to let her children to someone else. She has watch Rosalie,Emmet, Japer, Alice and Edward fall in love.

"Bella, can I talk to you alone?" Edward asked.

" Sure," I replied shocked.

"Bella, hunny you are doing to right thing," Esme said giving me a hug and then let Edward pull me away. I looked over to Alice to was sat right next to Jasper. She smiled slyly at me and waggled her eyebrows.

"Go away Alice," Edward said stubbornly.

"Leave her alone Edward," I said then laughed. I noticed that they always teased each other.

"Come on Bella," Edward said. He directed out the window, throught the forest until we couldnt hear anyone.

"Ok Edward, what is this?" I asked eager to know what was happening.

He got down on one knee grabbed something out of his pocket, "Isabella Swan, would you please take my hand in marriage?" Edward proposed.

"Yes," I sqealed. He placed the ring on my finger. It was the perfect fit.

"So, soon you will be called Bella Cullen," Edward said smiling at me.

"I love the sound of it!" I said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Alice's POV (visions in italics)**

"The Volturi?" Carlise asked confussed.

"Yes, we have to get out of here now!" Edward said and pushed Bella forward.

"Whats the point they are going to find us anyway?" Bella asked him and steadied her ground.

"I dont want you or the babies to get hurt," Edward said.

"They arent here for the babies I dont think," I peeped in.

"Alice what exactly did you see?" Esme asked.

"Well, we was leaving in the first place and i didnt know why at the start," I said and told them the whole vision.

"Well, lets get home then!" Jasper said.

"But they know we are there," Rosalie said.

"Exactly, if they notice we arent home they will know that Alice had a vision and that we have made a runner so we have to stay home," Jasper explained.

"I see what you mean son," Carlisle said and patted my be-loved on the shoulder.

"Ok, me and Bella will go to the house first, Alice, Esme and Rosalie you carry the babies home and Carlisle you will stay with Esme and will Jasper will stay with Alice and Emmet you can choose where you are going," Edward said.

"But i want Emmet beside me!" Rosalie protested.

"If Emmet stays with you and the Volturi come he will keep sulking if he couldnt join a fight that could happen," Edward said and Emmet nodded.

_'Come on Alec, we will be late we just have to catch them when they turn this corner here!" Jane said._

_"But I want to stay here, this is where mum said we should stay, and anyway we wont catch them they will catch us!" Alec replied. _

_"Remember we both have amazing powers that they dont see coming," Jane said._

_"What if they have a sheild like mum, or one can read minds like dad or like Alice they can see the future?" Alec asked. _

_I finally got to see them. They looked about the age of two, which meant the Volturi would come in about a week._

_"Like that is going to happen, grandfather said those powers was rare," Jane said._

_"Yes but he said that some other vampire out there have powers exactly like theirs!" Alec pointed out getting angry with his stubborn sister._

_"Oh be the chicken you are we will stay right here then!" Jane groaned. _

_"Thank you finally you let me do something you want me to do," Alec said. _

_"Oh, Aro, they will never of thought we would come this way," I heard a voice. It was Marcus. _

_"Marcus, they do know, but what they dont know is what i am thinking," Aro replied in his cold voice._

_"Just leave them alone, what did they do to you?" asked a voice I never heard before in my life._

_"They stole what was rightfully mine!" Aro replied angry._

_"What did they steal?" the voice replied again. _

_"Bella!" Aro hissed._

"Bella," I whispered silently under my breath.

"Gosh, finally I thought you was never going to come out of that vision," Bella said beside me.

"Oh, Bella," I said giving her a hug.

"I love you too Alice," Bella said unsure about what was happening and returned my hug akwardly. (in my mind i shouted at Edward my vision)

"NO," I heard Edward shout from upstairs.

"What is it?" Bella asked breaking the hug.

"You need to hear my vision, everyone does!" I said and the next moment everyone was there comfortable and ready.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Well, the Volturi I know why they are coming," I said then gulped.

"Why Alice?" Esme asked. In my head i was shouting FOR BELLA GOD DAMN IT BELLA . Edward obviously heard.

"It isnt about the babie like we thought Carlisle," Edward said.

"It was because of Bella," I said and looked at Bella, "Aro said he has come to take what was rightfully his, he says we stole you."

"But i havent met this guy and he thinks i was for him?" Bella asked puzzled all i could do was nod.

"Well, we have to go now!" Edward said.

"No, Edward we dont," Bella said.

"What do you mean, they are after you?" Edward asked.

"Well, one they know that we would have ran away and everyone will get punished, two because we wasnt going to run when it was the babies in trouble and three because i dont want to!" Bella said stubbornly.

"She is right Edward, and anyway you all know when i said we was going away, well it was just Renesmee, Jane and Alec you put them to a place where they wasnt in danger and then the Volturi ended up arriving a different way," I said.

"I cant let Bella get hurt Alice, would you let Jasper do that?" Edward asked her.

"I wouldnt want him to, but i trust him and i would let him though i would worry more than anything!" I replied and stared into his eyes, "she knows what she is doing."

"Fine, but she doesnt go alone," Edward insisted.

"Hell, of corse she isnt going alone," I said shocked that he thought i would let her go alone.

knock knock.

"How is at the door?" I asked.

"Someone looking for Bella," Edward said.

"I wouldnt be the Volturi would it?" Esme asked worried.

"No, it isnt a vampire or werewolf," Alice said, "so i think she will be safe but we should all stay near just incase."

**Stacey's POV**

Come on it doesnt take this long to answer the door. Suddenly Bella was at the door.

"Stacey?" She asked puzzled, "what are you doing here?.

"Coming to see you silly!" I replied. She was even more beautiful. If that was possible. He brown hair ran near her waist in ringlets, her old chocolate brown eyes were golden like tropez.

Her skin look hard and pale. She was amazing.

"How did you know i was here?" Bella asked me worried.

"Well, i went to your grandparents house and they said that you moved in with the Cullens and they gave me instructions to the house," I said in own breath.

"Bella, I need to speak to you!" A voice called out from the living room. It sounded just like Bellas, as if bells were ringing.

"I am coming, oh coming Stacey," Bella said and then closed the door. Inside were seven other people. The all looked like Bella, except their hair colour. They was all pale white and looked hard.

"Bella, Renesmee needs your help," The voice said again.

"Oh, ok Alice i am coming," Bella said but her voice was still empty.

"Thank god!" The tiny little pixie like girl said. Her name must of been Alice because that is what Bella adress her as.

"Come on Renesmee time to go to bed!" Bella said and picked Renesmee up and swung her round. She started for the stairs and then turned around.

"Oh, Stacey did you want to come?" She asked. It was like i have never met her before.

"Uh-yea sure," I said and rushed over to her.

"Let me introduce you to everyone first," She said, "this is alice," she pointed at the pixie girl whose hair was spiked up everywhere, "next to Alice is Jasper, and then theirs Rosalie and Emmet, over there are Carlise and Esme and finally at the door is Edward."

"Wow, thats alot of names to remember, and who is this little girl?" I asked Bella.

"Ah, thats something i am going to tell you in a minute," Bella said and gave me a mysterious look just like she use to.

"OK."

"See you guys soon then, I will show Stacey to the spare room and take Renesmee upstairs," Bella said.

"OK, we arent going anywhere," Emmet said and then laugh at the joke he must of made. Everyone else must know a secret because they all laughed too.

"Can I go to bed now mummy? the little girl asked from Bella's arms. I looked up at Bella in disbelief that soon turned to a bit of disgust.

"Lets go," Bella said then suddenly turn away from my look and headed up the stairs. once we got to the second floor i burst out.

"How could you have a baby, at seventeen?" I asked her.

"It just happened," Bella said to me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUST HAPPENED? KNOWING YOU IT WAS A STRANGERS BABY!" I shouted at her.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT. ANF NO IT WASNT WITH A STRANGER IT WAS MY FIANCE!" She scream back at me.

"YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED? YOU HAVENT EVEN FINISHED SCHOOL YET. OH MY GOD DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SEEM LIKE RIGHT NOW?" I was furious.

"WHAT?" She screamed at me.

"Please dont fight!" Renesmee said between us.

"You sicken me!" I said in disgust.

"Please dont," Bella said to me.

"I am sorry, but at seventeen you are having a baby and getting married, what would your dad say?" I asked her then wanted to take it back.

"HOW CAN YOU BRING MY FATHER INTO THIS, YOU KNOW WHY I CAME HERE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS HAVE A GO AT ME, I WASNT BROUGHT UP THE BEST WAY, I WAS BROUGHT UP WITHOUT AT MOTHER WHEN YOU DID AND A FATHER YOU HAVE BOTH!" She shouted at me.

"Lets get her to bed," I said and then followed after Bella. We walked into a massive room. In the room there was three cots. Two which was filled.

"THREE BABIE, ARE YOU OFF YOU HEAD. SERIOUSLY YOU ARE CRAZY!" I screamed at her again. This time she didnt shouted back she walked away placed Renesmee into her cot, walked back to me and slapped me across the face.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CRITISIZE ME!"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING? LIVING WITH THESE PEOPLE THAT ARE CHANGING YOU. LOOK AT YOU. THEY HAVE CHANGED YOU INTO A BITCH. THEY HAVE TURNED YOU INTO THEM." I scream back at her.

"DONT YOU DARE INSULT THESE WONDERFUL PEOPLE INFRONT OF ME AND DONT YOU SWEAR INFRONT OF MY BABIES!" She scream then left.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE YOU ARE MESSING IT UP!" I shouted at her.

"Mummy, why is everyone shouting?" A little boy asked.

"I am sorry Alec, we will leave you sleep now," she said gently then pulled me out of the room. Her grasp was frighten. She was ice cold.

"So, anything else you want to say?" she asked me.

"Oh, dont you get me started!" I said to her.

"Look it was your decision to come here and what did you expect me to be still mourning over my father, me to still be reckless and scared at every noise made?" she asked me.

"Yes i thought you needed me," I started, "but no you got yourself knocked up and engaged you have stuffed your life up big time, you have made so many mistakes."

"DONT YOU CALL MY BABIES A MISTAKE, HAVING YOU AS A FRIEND WAS A MISTAKE!" She started again," I am fed up of this."

"SO WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO, SAY SORRY AND THEN WE FORGET ALL THIS?" I asked.

"Forget this, are you kidding me I couldnt ever forgive you!" She said shocked. She walked down the stairs without glancing back. I followed her but it seemed out of place. When i use to follow her it was right.

"Bella are you ok?" Esme asked her as soon as we entered the living room. She gave me a cold look and i knew that they heard all the fight.

I headed towards Bella in a sorry hug but Edward and Emmet was between us both in a minute.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, I am sorry," Stacey begged.

"I know you have said heaps of times but I cant forgive you!" I said to her and then looked away from her eye contact. I was getting a bit thirsty and i needed to hunt.

"But Bella please!"

"Just leave," I said then walked away from her for the final time.

"NO!" She said firmly.

"You arent welcome in the house, you have insulted me and my family so GO," I said back firmly.

"Fine, goodbye Bella," she whispered the words. She left the house finally. I could go hunting. Alice seemed to know that.

"Bella, she isnt going to give-up she is going to be everywhere you go," Alice said, "other than where we got hunting which we have to do now because i am really hungry." She wasnt lying it was in her eyes.

"Ok, is anyone else coming?" I asked.

"Um, me, you, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet and Edward," she replied.

"Cool, are they ready to go?" I asked her.

"Are we never not?" Emmet asked and then grinned.

"You need to relax Bella!" Jasper said.

"I will try."

"Good," he said.

"Bella, dont worry, Esme and Carlisle are here to make sure she doesne come back," Edward said beside me.

"I am more worried about Esme, Alice and Rosalie she called them really mean names," I said and then looked at Alice.

"Dont worry Bella like you said life goes on!" Alice said and Rosalie nodded.

"Was you really that bad when your father died?" Edward asked.

"Worse, I didnt want to let go of him, I felt like i should die," I replied looking down so he couldnt see the fear and regret in my eyes.

"You know, do worry about her, she will eventually get the point and back-off and if she doesnt then she will have to deal with me," Emmet said.

"You guys heard all of the arguement didnt you?" I asked.

"Kinda hard to miss," Rosalie said and then smiled apologeticly at me.

"I know."

"So you all ready to hunt?" Emmet asked bring happiness into the room.

**Alice's POV**

"How long now?" Bella asked worried. The Volturi was due to arrive in an hour.

"Let me see," I replied.

_"Ahhh, Carlisle what a lovely surprise, I didnt expect you to be along this path!" Aro said to Carlisle and Esme. It was today and the sun was at the same position so it was soon. It was on the way_

_for Carlisle and Esme to met us. _

_"Yes, a lovely surprise we didnt expect to see you in the country!" Carlisle said. Esme looked worried but tried to hide it. _

_"Ah, so where is everyone?" Aro said, "Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and ah the latest Bella?"_

_"Mmm, i dont know they all went out for the day, maybe you will come across them maybe not," Carlisle said, "i wish you good day but me and Esme have some business to take care of in the hospital."_

_"Oh, ok well again it was lovely surprise to see you again," Aro said and then he nodded. Behind him Marcus followed. Just the two of them. mmmm interesting._

_They walked closer to were we all was. Rosalie and Emmet was together at one side of the feild, Edward was on his own the other side and me and Bella was in the middle. Aro and Marcus came _

_throught the clearing. I was blank and Bella was pulling at my sleve. _

I jolted out of my vision because Bella was pulling at my sleve. The scene was exactly like the vision with Aro and Marcu coming out from the clearing.

"Ah, children what a pleasure to see you all again!" Aro said, "you must be Bella."

"Yes," Bella replied. I looked over to Edward whose fists were clenched into balls and he was set to attack.

"What bring you here?" Aro asked.

Bella was the first to answer, "we came to get what we lost yesterday, are baseball but their is a human scent so they probably stole the ball."

"Ah, i hope they havent," Aro said and Marcus chuckled behind him.

"We can make a deal!" Edward said from the end of the field interupting the akward silence.

"Ah, Edward how is the mind reading going for you?" Aro asked, "are you able to read Bellas mind yet?"

"No," Edward said and then hung his head.

"That is why she should of been mind!" Aro said, "under my protection and my sheild!"

"This is why you have come because you want me as a shield?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Aro spat.

"I am not anyones shield, I protect the people near me that is about to get hurt even if it is a stranger," Bella said.

"Oh, really, okay then lets test that, we will go back to the Volturi and get as many vampires we can and then we shall fight we shall see how good your shield is," Aro challenged,"if you beat us then you are free if we beat you, you are my slave."

"Deal," Bella said before anyone could reply. About two minutes later Aro and Marcus was far gone.

"Bella, why did you agree to their challenge?" Edward asked.

"Because i will win!" Bella said.

"But you know he knows that you cant get your shield around everyone!" Edward said.

"Thats the trick, we never agreed that it was going to be more than one person on my side, I can never get offended by their powers so i dont need to just mine!" Bella explained.

"Smart," Emmet said.

**Esme's POV**

"Oh, Carlisle will they be okay?" I asked worried. I loved my family to much to care about anything else.

"They are at home, they are fine!" Carlisle said. When he said that I ran towards the house at top speed but Carlisle caught up insteadly, I was so slow for a vampire.

"Dont worry about them, you worry to much," He said then stopped me and kissed me gently on the lips. I felt like that sixteen your old girl again taken over by his love.

"Remember the first time we met?" Carlisle asked as if he read my mind.

"How could i forget?" I replied, "that was my first cast, falling out of a tree!"

"When i saw Bella for the first time she reminded me of you," Carlisle said, "how she blushed all the time and her blood smelt like yours did."

"Really, I cant remember those facts," I said but truthfully i didnt want him to know that I rethought those nights every night.

"Then when i was called to a different hospital, and then I came back and heard you was married and was having a baby all my hope vanished," Carlisle explain it was the first time he

has ever told me this," then when you ran away I followed you to make sure that you didnt get hurt, and then when the baby was about a month away from being due i got a job at the

hospital where you go. When the baby died and you jumped off the cliff i was devastated but your heartbeat made me survive and gave me the courage to change you."

"Oh, why didnt you ever tell me before?" I asked.

"Never really thought you remember."

"How could i forget." We headed back to the house hand in hand.

**Edwards POV** (thoughts of others in italics)

I cant believe Bella has agreed to the challenge. Why would she do this to me and the family to the babies.

_Edward?_

Alice's thoughts rang throught my mind. I looked at her.

_Bella will win, i have seen it, they gave up because nothing could affect her shield. I will show you the vision._

In her mind she replayed the vision. I looked at her and gave her the thank you smile.

_In 2 days they will come, should we tell everyone?_

I looked at the room then the floor and that was our sign of yes.

"OK, everyone, Alice had a visiom about the challenge," I said and then let Alice say the rest so it wouldnt look like i was digging in her brain.

"Well, Bella will win the fight because nothing can get inside Bellas shield," Alice explained.

"So it will be just her" Rosalie asked.

"Yes."

"No one else there?"

"No."

"She wont get hurt will she?"

"No, perfect condition."

"Ok, lets get planning," Carlisle said.

"No need, they get herr in two days and Bella just stands there nothing else," Alice said and then looked at Bella.

"You still sure about this?" Alice asked her.

"Yes, surer than ever!" She replied enthusiasticly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Esme's POV**

"Bella, we have to go!" Edward called up the stairs.

I didnt know what to do. My family was going to stand against Aro and the rest of the Volturi. Well if he plans to fight.

"Esme, we are all going to be fine," Edward said next to me.

"Esme, hunny, if you are afraid of us getting hurt would you feel a little better if I stayed with you?" Carlisle asked beside me.

"I dont want anyone to go!" I said and then walked away from everyone to the glass window.

"No-one has to go but me," Bella said.

"Not to be mean Bella, but your right i have seen the vision they arent going to choose to fight and if they do she can protect herself until we get there," Alice agreed.

"Fine, we will go with that plan but I am going," Edward said.

"Esme, I will definatly stay here so i can tell you what is happening, i will make myself have a vision everyone few minutes," Alice said coming next to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Would you do that for me?" I asked.

"You are my mum, of corse i would," she replied.

"Really sorry Esme, but we have to leave," Edward said and then came over to me and gave me a hug and a quick kiss on hte cheek. Bella came over to me and hugged me.

"Dont be scared, the might sense it," I whispered into her ear.

"I will be fine, I will see you in a few hours," Bella replied, she was confident and i loved that about her, "if you look after the babies it will remind you of me."

"Mummy can I come with you?" Jane asked.

"No, hunny I dont want you to get hurt," Bella replied and then hugged everyone and gave each baby a hug and a kiss.

"When will you be back?" Renesmee asked.

"Shortly, if not I have gone out to get a surprise," Bella replied.

"Dont leave mummy, what if you get hurt?" Alec asked from the corner.

"Dont worry Alec, I wont get hurt," Bella replied then waved goodbye and walked out the door.

I looked at the babies and saw both of them in them. When i looked at Renesmee I saw she was crying. I went over to her and picked her up.

"Dont worry darling, she will be back in no time," I said to her and then cuddled her into my chest.

**Alice's POV (visions in italics)**

"Esme, they are fine!" I keep tell her. They had been gone about fifteen minutes.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"Fine, I will see," I replied then sat down next to Jasper and vocused on Bella.

_"Ah, Bella, so we met again," Aro said._

_"Yes, i see we do," Bella replied._

_"Where are the rest of the family?" Aro asked._

_"They werent necessary."_

_"Not even Edward?"_

_"Oh, I am here just to make sure nothing bad happens," Edward said coming out of the trees._

_"Well, lets see if your sheild is strong enought for you to be left," Aro said glaring at Edward. _

_"Would you do the honours Lizzy?" Aro asked to a girl I have never seen before. I havent been to the Volturi in ages. _

_"It isnt working Aro," Lizzy replied._

_"Oh, what about you Liam?" Aro asked looking at a man this time._

_"No, Aro i am afraid her sheild will block everyones power," Liam said to Aro._

_"Pity, you would have been great in the Volturi, would you like to join us Bella?" Aro asked,"free invitation."_

"Esme she is going to be fine, not a single injury," I said to Esme, "though he lost he has offered her a place in the Volturi but I cant see her answer yet."

"Really, a free invitation?" Carlisle asked right beisde me.

"Yes, he said it is a pity he didnt win," I said then leaned against the back of the sofa, "sometimes I wish i could just doze off or have a little nap."

"Doesnt everyone," Carlisle said.

"Not me, I would worry about you all," Esme said honestly.

"You dont need to worry about us," Rosalie said.

"I cant help it," Esme replied.

"Well, it is mice to know that someone cares and worries for us," Emmett said. All the convosation zoomed out and I was ina another vision.

_"A place in the Volturi?" Bella asked._

_"Yes, you would love it," Aro said trying to persuade her._

_"No thanks I have a really nice family that care and love me here, I dont want anything else," Bella replied._

_"Oh, really are you sure?" Aro asked._

_"I am positive, this family couldnt be any better, before I even moved in with them or got engaged to Edward I was treated like a daughter and a sister, I dont want more than this in life," Bella said, "I finally have a mother and father like figure there for me that is a fantasy come true."_

_"Aw, touching but we need to get back," Aro said then left._

_"Is it true everything you said?" Edward asked next to her._

_"Of corse it is, I couldnt wish for anything more, I have got my dream, wish and fantasy I have wanted for my whole life a real family," Bella replied._

"Alice, what did you see?" Esme was the first to talk.

"Now I want to cry," I admitted.

"Oh no, she has decided the Volturi," Esme said.

"No, what she said about us was so nice," I started, "she is so grateful that she live with us, she finally has a motherly and fatherly figure there for her."

"What do you mean finally has a motherly and fatherly figure?" Esme asked.

"Oh, we didnt tell you," I said, "her mother died of child birth and her father died a month before she moved to Forks."

"Aw, bless her soul," Esme said and then stood beside Carlise, "how bad must it of been growing up without a mother."

"Well for a girl it is worse than for a boy," Carlisle said honestly.

"Oh, they are about to come into the house," I said and then Esme ran to the front door.

"Hey Esme," Edward said to her. Carlisle went over to Edward and pulled him aside.

"Edward just warning you, Esme just found out that Bella doesnt have biological parents and Alice saw what Bella said about us so she might just be a bit sensitve," Carlisle said to Edward, "just proud Bella thinks of us like that."

"I will tell Bella," Edward said then walked away.

"MUMMY!" Renesmee shouted then ran into Bella's arms.

"Hey baby," Bella said the her then carried her over to the other babies and sat next to them.

"I told you I would be fine," Bella said then smiled up at Esme, "it was all fine, nothing for you to worry about."

"Esme can you just come and help me in the kitchen making the babies a drink, I collected a fare bit of animals blood for them so that they can drink that," Carlisle said from the kitchen.

"Sure I am just coming," Esme said. After she left Edward went over to Bella.

"Bella, you know what you said about the family and how you have a motherly figure and fatherly figure, well Alice saw it in a vision and told Esme and Carlisle," Edward told Bella," so she might feel a little sensitive because she is happy that you think of them that way."

"Oh, ok thanks for telling me."

_"Those vampires they think they are the best!" Jane spat._

_"They arent that mean they was doing what they think was right Jane," Alec said back at them. They both looked eighteen. _

_"Seriously, you are still going on about the Volturi, that was when we was younger than one!" Renesmee said entering the room._

_"Yeah Jane," Alec said. They were always playing fighting. _

_"Just because you like one of them!" Jane said to Alec. _

_"Oh really, how?" Alec asked. _

_"Ah, Lizzy!" Jane laughed at Alec. Alec's cheeks got really red. _

_"She isnt with the Volturi now," Renesmee said bored with them too fighting._

_"WHAT!" Alec and Jane said at the same time._

_"Dont you listen to Alice, she left the Volturi she is coming to join us!" Renesmee said, "seriously you two need to listen to people." Renesmee left the room._

_"Ohhh, you have gone red!" Jane giggled._

_"Shut up," Alec growled at her. _

_"Hehehe, never I am going to tease you until she gets here," Jane said._

_"Who gets here?" Edward asked from the door._

_"Alec's lover, the one he has a crush on," Jane squealed._

_"Who does Alec love?" Bella asked also at the door._

_"Hehehe, Lizzy remember Alice said that she has left the Volturi and is joining our coven and Alec is in luvvvve with her," Jane said then skipped out the door innocently._

_"Cute," Esme whispered also at the door. Alec blushed just like Bella use to._

"Alice, what was your vision?" Bella asked beside me.

"Vision, Alice had another vision?" Esme asked and sat to the other side of me.

"Yes but it isnt going to happen until like seven years," I said looking down.

"Alice is it true?" Edward asked.

"The vision, unless i made it up inside my head for the fun of it then yes," I said then looked over to Alec, "younge love."

"Youge love?" Esme and Bella asked looking puzzled.

"Oh thats right i havent explained my vision."

"Well Alec and Jane start of fighting and well Jane lets it slip who Alec is in love with!" i said then grinned at Jane who smirked.

"That seems just like me," Jane said, "ha look at Alec he has gone all red!" Everyone looked at Alec. Suddenly Jane screamed then Alec screamed.

"Stop using your powers on each other!" Edward sighed then looked at Bella, "just listen to the whole story before you judge."

"I will I promise."

"Well anyway like I was saying Jane lets it slip who Alec loves and that is Lizzy from the Volturi," I started and then stopped and looked at Bellas shocked face but she didnt say a word like she promised, "but she thinks it is wrong what the Volturi does and leaves the Volturi and come to live with us as a vegatarian."

"Ah, is see what Edward means by listen to the whole story," Carlisle said. I looked up and everyone was listening.

"Lizzy!" Bella asked.

"Yes, but he will be like eighteen," Edward said, "dont judge remember when you was human and you was inlove with me, everyone thought it was wrong because i was a vampire and you was fully human unlike Alec."

"Yes, but I am trying to remember what she looks like!" Bella said in focus.

"Oh, I can show you a picture," Carlisle said and then left the room and came back with a photo of her.

She was beautiful even for a vampire. Her blonde hair was curly and waist length. Her face features still had the hint of pink from humans cheeks if that was possible. Her eyes wasnt a horrible red but a red you could stare at all day and not get frightened.

"Woah, nice choice Alec," Bella said to Alec and then laughed. Everyone joined in.

"Ha, thanks mum," Alec said. I hadnt notice but they looked about five now. Time had flown by.

"Mum, when can I see Jacob next?" Renesmee asked and Bella froze.

"I will invite him down tomorrow when I am out hunting," Bella said stuffly then left the room.

"She still hasnt got over it, she wants Renesmee to have a choice in life," Edward said and followed her.

"Doesnt everyone," Esme said.

"Yes," Rosalie agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

**Jane's POV**

"I not going to grow anymore am I?" Renesmee asked Bella. We have all stopped growing.

"No, time has past so quickly," Bella replied. I couldnt believe it either. I wont ever get to go to school. Everytime we met someone we had to somehow try to get them to not notice that we grow so quickly.

"Bella?" Alice asked from the living room.

"Coming," Bella replied then left us.

"Hey Renesmee," Jacob called from the door. Renesmee ran over to him and gave him a massive hug.

"Ugh, get out of the room!" Alec said.

"My pleasure," Jacob said then pulled Renesmee away by the hand. She grinned back at us and poked out her tongue. I had to admit she was georgous, much prettier than Alec and I. She seemed to get all the beauty ever. Her bronze colour hair ran into ringlets at her hips. She had a slim body, her eyes was chocolate brown just like our mums was. Her cheeks were postioned perfectly and her rosy cheeks suited her pale face.

"Go and play," I said and slopped over to my bed.

"It is hard to believe that seven years ago we was tiny, and remember the vision Alice had?" Alec asked me.

"Do I really care?" I asked him.

"Yes you embarressed me with it!" Alec said.

"Oh the one where we all found out who you luv?" I asked.

"Yea, you know I still wonder how Alice gets those visions," Alec said.

"Because I am awesome and I could have visions as a human," Alice said at the door.

"So, is that vision still true?" Jane asked.

"Oh, totally she is arriving today," Alice said, "Jane you coming to help pick out his outfit?"

"Totally." You can tell I was brought up by Alice and vampires. In fashion though I was just like Alice, I wouldnt let anyone wear the same cloths again. I had to design or choose what everyone wore.

"See ya later Alligator," I said to Alec then zoomed out the door.

**Alec's POV**

Outside I could hear Renesmee and Jacob laughing together. I wish I had a relationship like that.

"Hey Alec, whats chilling?" Emmet asked coming to sit next to me on my bed.

"Nothing I am bored," I replied.

"Me, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward was going to go play some baseball as there is a thunderstorm minutes away, didcha wanna play?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said and jumped off my bed and headed towards the door. As we reached the hallway we bumped into Jacob and Renesmee.

"Hey Nessie," Emmet said and then looked at Jacobs and Renesmee's hand joined.

"Ah, so you dating now?" He asked. Renesmee had told me and Jane and asked us not to think about it so dad wouldnt know.

"She didnt tell you?" Jacob asked.

"Nope she didnt tell a soul, obviously not us because we dont have souls but anyway," Emmet said then let them past, "oh by the way Nessie I am telling Bella."

"Grrrr, I hate you!" Renesmee shouting from the bedroom.

"You love me really," Emmet said then grinned.

"I know."

"Lets go play some ball then Emmet," I said and ran down the stairs.

**Renesmee's POV**

Me and Jacob had been dating for about 6 months now and we hadnt told anyone because no-one caught us like Emmet just did.

Jacob pulled me into a close hug and whispered, "dont worry about them knowing they knew it was going to happen one day!"

"I know," I said then snuggled into his chest.

Someone coughed at the door, I turned my head to see my mum there trying to hold back a laugh.

"I am coming," I said pulled myself away from Jacob and went upstairs after my mum. We went into my mum and dads room.

"So, why didnt you tell me?" She asked me.

"I was going to tell you when we went hunting together which we going to be tomorrow!" I replied, "but you found out to soon."

"I dont care, I knew it was going to happen," Mum said to me, "i dont hate Jacob anymore, he is like my best friend remember you can tell me anything."

"Ok, I will remember that," I sighed.

"Ok, I will let you go back to him know," Mum said then said, "just be carefull, no offence to you but I turned out with three kids my first time and i would of died."

"But cant you changed me into a real vampire?" I asked her.

"I can but why do you want to be actul vampire when you can be both human and vampire, you have both features of them," Mum said to me then let me go.

I went back upstairs where Jacob was picking a movie.

"Ah, your back," Jacob said then picked out my favourite movie.

"mmhmm," I said then laid on the bed while he put Wizard of Oz on. He laid next to me and out his arms around me and craddled me like a baby. Mum came to the door smiled at us then closed the door.

"Nice mum," Jacob teased, "she reminds me of my best friend."

"Oh, very funny," I said then snuggled into his body.

**Esme's POV**

"Aw, thats so cute are they really dating?" I asked Bella.

"Yes," Bella replied, she just told the whole family. Carlisle and the boys just got back from playing baseball.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door."I will get it," I said I was already on my feet and halfway at the door. When I answered it I knew who it was straight away.

"Good afternoon Esme, I was wondering if I could speak to Carlisle?" Lizzy asked. She looked over my shoulder where the boys were. Emmet and Jasper was nudging Alec on the shoulder and laughing. Carlisle was talking to Edward who was staring at Lizzy. Bella was also talking to Edward and Carlisle but she was calm and relaxed.

"Sure, come on in," I replied then look at Edward, "be nice," I thought inside my head.

"What brings you here Lizzy?" Carlisle asked.

"Dont be silly, Alice must of seen me coming!" Lizzy replied shaking Carlisles approaching hand.

"Well we dont want to seem like we are spying," Emmet said then smiled a cheeky grin at Alec.

"Ah, you must be younge Alec, I have heard so much about you," Lizzy said and then hugged Alec. Alec blushed deeply worse than Bella use to.

"Yeah," Alec said shyly.

"Ah, you must be the amazing Bella, world known," Lizzy said coming over to Bella, "having three half vampires grown inside you and nearly kill you."

"Ah, yes that is me," Bella said under her breath, "world known for creating life."

"Would you like me someone to show you to your room?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, you wouldnt mind me living here after my past with the Volture?" Lizzy asked hopefully.

"No, we would never let someone be turned down," Carlisle said, "Alec would you like to show Lizzy to her room?" Emmet nudged Alec on the arm again.

"Su-sure," Alec stumbled. They both left the room and then went to the third floor.

"Aww, they would be so cute together," Bella said then looked at Edward.

"I dont really want him to be with her though," Edward mumbled.

"Come on, did you want Renesmee with Jacob?" Bella asked him.

"No, but it is different, she never got a choice," Edward propested. Bella streached up and kissed him on the lips.

"Dont worry, you still have Jane and she wont let you down," Bella said to Edward then walked out the room upstairs.

"Dont worry Edward, she is really nice," Carlisle said, "when I was in the Volturi, she was against everything they did then she wouldnt of changed."

"We dont know," Edward continued.

"I think it makes you a bigger person leaving the Volturi thinking they do wrong," Jasper admitted, "come on how many vampires are scared of the Volturi?"

"He has a point there Edward, you cant control you kids life it is terrible being the kid," I said, "believe me, I was forced to marry an old man."

"Atleast he has a choice," Carlisle said putting his arm around me.

"Ok, I just have to bear it I guess," Edward said then walked out of the room and into the other living room and started playing the Piano. My favourite song.

"He will be fine, he has to be he has three kids," Carlisle reasurred me.

"I know."

"Hey Renesmee, how the boyfriend going?" Emmet asked hoping to make Renesmee blush but she isnt like that.

"Good, thanks for asking," Renesmee said to him, "now if you dont mind I would like to go to the kitchen, Jacob needs a drink."

"Sure thing love bird," Emmet teased her.

"Leave her alone Emmet," I told Emmet strickly.

"Fine, does anyone know where Rosalie is?" Emmet asked.

"No," Jasper replied then left the room to and headed upstairs.

"Yes, she is outside for some reason," Renesmee said then went upstairs too.

"See you later," Emmet said and left me and Carlisle alone together.

"Ah, havent been alone in a long time," Calisle said.

"I know," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him outside, "I want to show you what I have done in my alone time." I pulled him outside to a little pond with fairy lights and flowers, gnomes and benchs like a romantic lake.

"It is magical," Carlisle said then pulled me over to a bench.

"I love this place."

**Alice POV (visions in italics)**

"Well come on it isnt as bad as you think it is," Jane comforted Alec.

"Oh, why do you want to go to school exactly?" Alec asked Jane.

"So I can prank everyone, duh," Jane said lightly hitting Alec on the head.

"Come on we are going to be late," Renesmee said beside Jane.

"Fine, but are we going to Forks high school?" Alec asked.

"Didnt you listen to mum, she said we are going to the school she use to go to which was Forks high school," Renesmee said to Alec, "oh and heads up, mum works there."

"Great even better," Alec moaned.

"Why do you complain about everything?" Jane asked.

"I got it from dad," Alec used as an excuse.

"I totally see him moaning at everything!" I said at the door, "You get to take my car to school today until we buy you yours, which mean a Porche."

"Well something worth it," Alec groaned then pushed past me and headed down the stairs.

"Has mum left?" Jane asked me.

"Your mum and dad have left, they both got a job teaching so you three wont get into any trouble especially you Jane," I said.

"I cant wait for a sunny day," Jane said under her breath.

"You get days off on sunny days," I said then walked into my bedroom.

_"Hey, Mrs Cullen my mum sister knows you, I will tell her that you work her if you want," A boy said as he walked into the science room where Bella was teaching. _

_"Ah, you must be Angelinas sister," Bella replied to the boy. _

_"Yeah, but she didnt sit with you though, just in the same class," he said. _

_"What is your name?" Bella asked the boy. _

_"James."_

_"Well James tell your sister I said hi," Bella said then turned to the board and wrote her name on the board. _

_"HA, Jane your mum is your teacher, that is so cool," a girl shouted across the room to Jane._

_"Shut-up," Jane grumbled. _

_"Jane, that isnt polite," Bella said to Jane. _

_"Sorry mrs," Jane sneered the words._

_"Dont be rude," Bella said then turned her back again and wrote a title on the board. _

"JANE," I shouted.

"What," Jane mumbled.

"Be prepared to get told off later, or dont give your mother a hard time in class," I said to her sweetly.

"Fine, bye."

"See ya later, have fun at school," I said to her and waved goodbye.

"Whatever," Jane grumbled and then walked away.

"That girl," I said to myself.

**Renesmee POV**

"Ah, school," I said as I pulled into a car parking space.

"What if they tease us?" Alec said starting to worry.

"We have to keep our distance or else they will notcie we arent fully human," I said and then looked at Alec, "If anything they will want to be our friends."

"I dont believe you," Alec said.

"Okay, one we have a Porche, two we are all beautiful, and three we are rich and well known why would they tease us?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, Renesmee will be fine she is gorgous," Alec said to himself but we all heard.

I stepped out the car the same time wind blew. It pulled my shirt tight against my chest, my hair pulled back and it flew my scent around. Everyone was looking. I have to admit we are hard to miss. My rare bronze hair was just cut so it was half way down my back. My ringlets flew around, my pale white skin was thouched with rosy cheeks. I had the amber, honey golden eyes all my family had. I was definatly immortal.

"Wow, look at that chick over there," I heard boys whisper to friends but to my ears it sound like they was talking loudly into my ear.

"She is hot," Other whispered.

"See I told you they would all like you," Alec mumbled. He had jet balck hair and black eyes. He still had the vampires beauty but not like me. Not to be vain.

"Look at her what do you expect, it is like she took all the beauty when she was in mums stomach," Jane said stepping out the car. Her hair was blonde, but dead straight. Her eyes was more of a redish brown colour. She also had to normal vampire beauty like Alec.

"I cant help it," I said then started walking.

"Oh my gosh," Jane said beside me.

"What?" I asked curious.

"Your clothes," she replied. I looked down and saw a pair of cute skinny jeans, a singlet with a short jacket on and i was wearing stiletoes on my feet.

"So, this is what I wear," I said.

"That white singlet doesnt go with that colour black very well," Jane moaned.

"Ok, it is are first time we have ever gone to school and all you care about is fashion?" Alec asked.

"It is a girl thing," Jane said then shrugged.

"I know I have a girlfriend but come on seriously," Alec said.

"But what, I am that type of girl that cares about cloths alot ok, Lizzy might not be," Jane sneered.

"Would you to quite bickering?" Renesmee asked. I walked into the main office not carnig about everyone staring at me.

"How may I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"New students, Cullens, Renesmee, Alec and Jane," I said tired.

"Ah Mrs and Mr Cullens adopted children," she said then handed us timetables.

"Thank you and good day," I said then left the office Alec and Jane followed me.

"Ah crap," Alec groaned.

"What now?" I asked bored.

"I am in mums science class and dads math and english class," Aelc groaned.

"Mines worse," Jane said, "I am in mums and dads class and all of yours Alec."

"God sake grow up you to are in the same classes," I sighed.

"God damn it," Jane mumbled.

"Get over it," I said then headed into the school building.

"Wow this place is old," Alec said looking at the building then walked into mum.

"Watch it Alec, lucky that wasnt a noraml teacher you would of hurt them," Mum said.

"Sorry," Alec mumbled under his breath.

"You all better get to class," Mum said then walked into a classroom and wrote Mrs Cullen on the board.

"Ah Renesmee i see you are in my first class," dad said as I walked into the room and then Jane and Alec followed, "Oh all of your are." He then frowned.

"No, just me but these two keep bickering and wont leave me alone," I groaned then sat down into a seat.

"Jane, Alec get to class before you are late, it wouldnt be a good first impresion," dad said then closed the door after they left.

"Gosh they can be a handful hey," he said to me.

"Yeah, I wish they left me alone sometimes," I whispered but I knew he heard me loud and clear.

"You toke all the beauty so they want to stay around you so they arent teased, they have been thinking it," he said absent minded looking down at his day planner of what he is teaching today.

"Ah, I see I am your teacher for every topic," he said then looked at me, "well you cant get away from not doing your homework know."

"It is Jane you need to worry about not doing her homework," I sighed and everyone filed in the classroom.

"Its that chick and a new teacher," i heard boy whispered really quietly to their friends, "I bags sitting next to her."

"No, I am," the other boy groaned.

"So how are you and Jacob going?" dad asked loudly for the boys to hear because he knew I didnt want anyone to sit next to me.

"I think it is going really well," I said and then stole a quick glance at the boys they looked sad and let down.

"Man, she is taken," One of them groaned to the other.

"To bad for him, I am still going to catch her eye," the other one said cheekly.

"Ok quiet down know everyone," dads voice rang out loudly, the loudest I have heard it you could her the bells ringing.

Everyone tokes seatsbut no-one sat next to me in the front.

"I am Mr Cullen," dad adressed himself, "I dont know anyone so this lesson is just going to be getting to know each."

"Awesome," one boy said loudly and everyone laughed.

"Firstly the role," dad said, "James Briton." He said the role and when he said my name which he said Renesmee Cullen everyone stared at me then at him then at me then at him and continued to do that.

"Ok thats the role over with, now what we are going to do is ask questions outloud you would like to know about each other then someone will answer," dad explained the game. It sounded boring but everyone looked exctied.

"Can I start Mrs Cullen?" asked a boy from the back of the room.

"Sure Tom go straight ahead," dad said then sat on the edge of his desk.

"Who isnt from Forks?" Tom asked. In my mind I was saying to dad should I say I am from Forks or I am not from Forks. He nodded which I thought was a no answer.

"I'm not from Forks," I said clearly. Everyone stared at me. Then at Mr Cullen.

"We are from Phoenix," dad said then everyone had there hands up to ask questions. God this is boring. The bell went and everyone pilled out of the room I waited until everyone went then I was about to go when dad called me back.

"Renesmee I need to talk to you," He said not looking up.

"What dad?" I asked wanting to go out into fresh air.

"Just understand that it is a new experience for Jane and Alec they might be more exctied than you and get a little weird," he said then looked up at me a smiled.

"I totally understand, we talking of the devils here they are," I sighed then Jane and Alec walked in to room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 12.

**Alice's POV (vision's in italics)**

"Hey, kids how was your first week of school?" Esme asked Renesmee, Jane and Alec.

"Meh, boring," Jane said then sat on the sofa and turned on the TV.

"Pretty cool, not as bad as I thought it would be," Alec said.

"I enjoy it," Renesmee said thruthfully. She opened her bag and put books on the table, "got homework."

"And I believe you do aswell Jane," Edward said then turned the TV off.

"Ha, right I do," Jane said then ran quickly upstairs grabbed her stuff and was down stairs in a flash.

"I am doing mine in my room if you dont mind," Alec said then walked up to his bedroom.

"Bella?" I asked walking into the room.

"She isnt here," Edward said then looked confussed, "which you would of known because you would of smelt her, whats up Alice?"

"I just need to talk to her thats all," I said moodly and then stormed off.

"Jeesh, bad day," Edward said then went to play the piano.

_Five Hours earlier. _

_"Bella, you have to run, we have had a fight!" Jacob growled. _

_"They cant hurt me I am a vampire," Bella stated the obvious._

_"No, duh but they can kill vampires that is how we was created," Jacob insisted. _

_"I havent done anything wrong they cant hurt me!" Bella said pissed off. _

_"Just please Bella trust me," Jacob whined. _

_"Fine," Bella hissed then walked the direction she was looking at. _

_"Bella, wrong way they are seconds away!" Jacob shouted. _

_"I am eighteen Jacob I can do as I please," Bella shouted back and the a big wolf landed on her, "Oh no, Edward." Her voice was in pain and she was whispering. _

_"BELLA!" Jacob shouted, "BELLA STAY WITH ME I WILL FIGHT THEM OFF!"_

_"not on your own you cant," Bella said weakly._

_"I thought you could survive without breathing," Jacob said quietly._

_"I can but he is putting pressure on my voice box, I aint hurt just struggling to talk," Bella said stubbornly._

If that was five hours ago it is going to happen soon. I grabbed my phone and called Bella, she answered on the first ring.

"What Alice," She said in a bad mood and in the backround I could hear Jacob shouting at her.

"You have to get away I had a vision and a wolf is going to kill you Bella," I said in a fast voice.

"Oh," was all she said in a quiet voice.

"BELLA, COME ON WE HAVE TO GO!" Jacob shouting.

"I KNOW, LETS GO NOW AND COME BACK TO MY HOUSE," Bella shouted back at him. She hung up and I went outside to wait for Bella and Jaocb. After a few minutes I heard Jacob's heavy paws against the ground.

"RUN JACOB," I heard Bella shout and then another pair of paws was hitting the ground. I was to late the wolf had came.

"BELLA," I shouted into the rain.

"ALICE GET EDWARD, JASPER AND EMMET," Bella shouted back at me. Before I could even turn around they was there.

"Whats happened to Bella?" Jasper asked at my side.

"Wolf attacking her and Jacob, GO!" I shouted and then they all left in a flash. Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Renesmee, Alec and Jane was beside me.

"Will they stop the wolf?" Carlisle asked. Esme was worried like always, Renesmee had tears in her eyes and Jane and Alec was clinging onto each other for life for the first time ever they got along.

"I dont know but we should stay here and if they dont stop it they will lead the wolf here and we will help them," I said staring at the trees.

_"Bella, you have to keep running," Edward shouted and he was at her side, everyone was and following them was three wolves. _

_"What do you think I am doing Edward, dancing like a Ballarinea?" Bella said pissed off._

_"Stop fighting we have to get home," Emmet said fiercly._

_"Alice and everyone is there waiting for us and the wolves, we will attack in a big pack, 11 against 3," Jasper said then we speed up because the wolves were catching up. _

_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO JACOB?" Edward shouting, "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?"_

_"They are here," I said. The vision moved to us who positioned ourselves ready to fight. _

"They are here," I said and we positioned ourselves ready to fight just like in my vision.

Bella and Jacob was the first out of the trees followed really closly but Edward, Emmet and Jasper. A few seconds later three wolves came in the clearing.

"ALICE GO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Edward shouted across the meadow.

"Lets go," I whispered and then we all ran at the wolves. Firstly they just froze then they headed toward us aswell. We attacked and toke one wolve down easily, but that was the smallest.

"Come on, what do you have?" Emmet shouted challenging a wolf.

"Grow up Emmet," Rosalie said seriously.

Emmet jumped at a wolf and bit its shoulder. It feel to the ground in pain and then Edward, Emmet and Rosalie killed it. There was only on left.

"Dont let him slip, I know what he is thinking!" Edward shouted.

"What so you dont think i wont see it, I do have visions Edward!" I shouted back at him. Bella lunged at the wolf and landed on its back. We all rushed on after her but she was ready and bit into its neck and it changed form and turned into Sam. He screamed out in agony.

"KILL HIM!" I shouted at Edward. He ran over to Bella and killed Sam.

"Come on, I want to go home," Bella said to Edward.

"Wait, you just killed three wolves and all you care about is going home?" Edward asked he was in a bad mood.

"Edward I dont really want to see them," she said to him.

"Bella, you need to understand this is what vampires do," Edward said pissed off, "you risked your own life for the kids." He said it in disgrace like he didnt want the kids.

"Dont you dare say I risked my own life for my kids, I couldnt get rid of them I loved them," Bella said to him really hurt.

"I didnt mean it hunny," Edward said and went over to Bella to pull her into a hug but she turned away and ran into the forest. Edward followed after her but Carlisle stopped him.

"Let her be, you have hurt her she will return dont worry," Carlisle said then put his arm around Esme and walked towards home and we all followed.

"Nice one Edward," Rosalie said. Edward looked over to Renesmee, Jane and Alec and then looked at him in belief.

"Come on kids I didnt mean it," Edward pleaded.

"Huh, you have mum for ever and you dont want that, you said you couldnt live without her," Renesmee shouted, "if she was still human and she didnt have us what would you of done when she died when she was old?"

"I dont know," Edward mumbled.

"You disgust me at the moment," Jane spat then walked over to Esme and Carlisle. Renesmee went over to Rosalie and Alec came over to Jasper and I.

"Just give her some time dad," Alec said then gave Edward a slight smile.

"Come on son, lets go home and then we will call her or Alice can go and find her," Carlisle said.

"I dont want to be here without her," I said, "she brings laughter and makes our family whole without her Edward and the kids are upset which gets everyone upset."

"Okay why dont you go and she if you can convince her to come back?" Carlisle asked then walked away with Jane and and Esme. I sprinted into the forest.

_"I dont know what to do Alice, I cant live without him but sometimes I just need to be alone," Bella said. _

_"Then just tell him he will understand," I said to Bella. We was in a forest not far from where I am now. _

_"If I go back will he get angry?" Bella asked._

_"Ofcourse he will be, he is Edward but remember this Edward isnt the one you love, he is just a little different today you have to get through the day if you dont you will regret leaving him and you will be heartbroken," I said then got up, "so do you want to go home?"_

_"Yes, lets go."_

"Alice, you found me," Bella's voice rang through the forest. She was sitting on a log and was looking up at me.

"I couldnt live without you," I said honestly.

"I dont know what to do Alice, I cant live without him but sometimes i just need to be alone," Bella said. My vision was coming true.

"Then just tell him he will understand," I said to Bella.

"If I go back will he get angry?" Bella asked.

"Ofcourse he will be, he is Edward but remember this Edward isnt the one you love, he is just a little different today you have to get through the day if you dont you will regret leaving him and you will be heartbroken," I said then got up, "so do you want to go home?"

"Yes lets go." We ran really fast home and was home in about half an hour.

"Bella," Edward growled.

"Easy Edward she has had a rough day," Carlisle calm voice was heard.

"It is your fault she left," Rosalie said stubbornly.

"Go away Rosalie," Edward mumble. We walked through the door and Edward face was like thunder.

"Bella why did you leave?" Edward asked.

"I think everyone knows better than I do, come on you know why," Bella said then walked right at Edward.

"Ok listen to me now, I dont want you bossing me around you have a life and I have a life apart from each other aswell as together," Bella started," you need to let me have my own time because you arent you every day, one day you are my Edward the one I fell in-love with the next you are a angry bruttle Edward I hate."

"Burn," Emmet said from the corner and Rosalie laughed.

"You should of told me darling, I will try not to be that but if I am please tell me," Edward said then kissed Bella passionatly on the lips.

"Well i thought you would of snapped my head off," Bella said silently but everyone heard her.

"You need to understand Bella that you have to tell me everything that annoys you about me," Edward said then pulled Bella in a big hug.

**Edwards POV (italics are peoples thoughts)**

"Well at least that is all sorted now," Renesmee said from the corner.

_I love you Edward. _

"Who just said that?" I asked outloud to everyone, "you all know I am married."

"You doesnt know that," Jasper snorted.

"Who said what?" Esme asked.

"Someone thought in their head I love you Edward," I said shocked.

"Well no-one else would think that but Bella," Alice pointed out.

"HUH?" Bella asked she was distant.

"Did you just think I love you Edward?" I asked her.

"I think that all the time, of course i did," Bella said.

"Oh I get it, when Bella hugs you passionatly or strongly her sheild lets you hear what she thinks," Carlisle said then smiled.

I lifted Bella into a hug and spun her round the room.

"Ok Edward can you let me down?" Bella asked.

_God get a room, Jane thought._

"If you cant stand it Jane, leave the room," I said in a joking kind of way.

"Plan to," Jane laughed then left the room.

"Oi, Alec come on I have a secret," Lizzy said coming into the room. I didnt like her, not because she was dating my son, she was arragent and disrespectful.

"What is it?" Alec asked excited.

"Well i think the whole family should hear," Lizzy said.

"Well last time that was said it was pronounced that Bella was pregnant but I dont think that can happen," Esme said.

"No it isnt that I am pregnant, thats just stupid thinking," Lizzy said meanly.

"DONT SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT," Emmet, Edward ans Japser growled.

"Ok anyway moving on, i have bought a apartment for me and Alec to move into!" Lizzy exclaimed. Everyone was silent.

"Im not going," Alec said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean your not going, you are with me now," Lizzy said.

"I am not leaving my family," Alec said strongly.

"We cant live her forever, come on these vamps are OLD," Lizzy said unrespectfully.

"HOW DARE YOU BE SUCH A DISRESPECTFUL BITCH, THEY LET YOU IN WHEN YOU HAD NO WHERE TO GO AND ALL YOU CAN DO IF SPEAK DOWN TO THEM!" Alec shouted at Lizzy.

"Geesh, take a chill pill," Lizzy said.

"It is over Lizzy, get out of the house," Alec said.

"I havent packed all my things I cant leave right now," Lizzy said stubbornly and poked her pointy tongue out.

"Ah, this is where I come in, I see the future and saw this coming, so when you was out I packed all your posesstions," Alice said cheerfully.

"You little bitch," Lizzy said. Alice was taken back on walked away.

"Dont you dare ever call her that or you will have to deal with me!" Jasper threatened.

"Call who a name, the little bitch?" Lizzy asked. She went over the line. Jasper and Bella lunged at her. I held Bella back and Emmet and Carlisle held Jasper back. Esme went over to Alice.

"Just go," Carlisle said but Lizzy put up a fight.

"If I heard correctly you was told to leave, and my family knows I dont like it when unwelcome people are here," Jane said coming down the stairs.

"Your in for it now," Rosalie said and then Rosalie, Alec and Jane push Lizzy out the door and locked it in her face.

"That little bastard," Jasper growled, "let me get one nip out of her."

"Shes not worth it Jasper, dont waste your time," Alice said sadly then walked upstairs her cheerfulness was drained from her she even looked different.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Renesmee POV (italics are her showing things to others)**

"How is Alice now do you know?" I asked mum. She shook her head.

"When everyone was out Alice told me how she was changed, though she doesnt remember much she remembers James and what he called her, the reason she is so upset is because it was just like what Lizzy did, she is broken she hasnt left her room in four days," Mum whispered and everyon heard.

"Come on we have to go sort her out," Esme said pulled me and Bella up with her. I touched Esme on the cheek and showed her what I was thinking, it was Lizzy and Alice fighting and Alices face. I frooze at her face. Esme gasped.

"I didnt see her face i was looking at Alec and Lizzy," Esme said then hugged me.

"We have to get her out of her room," Mum said then walked up the stairs.

"Go away Bella," Alice whispered but we all heard her loud and clear.

"No, I hate seeing you like this, everyon does," Bella said determinatly, "do you know how Jasper feels, he thinks it is all his fault he is really scared about you Alice he is falling to peices."

Alice just sighed then came to the door. She had jet black eyes and needed to hunt. She was paler than normal and she still wasnt right.

"I need to pull myself together," Alice moaned then pinched herself on the cheek, "that only works on humans." She laughed her bell ringing laugh and her colour started to return again.

"Oh darling," Jasper said coming up the stairs then pulled Alice into what would be a rib crunching hug for humans.

"I am so sorry Jasper," Alice mumered into his lips.

"Please dont ever do that again," Jasper whispered into her hair. She just smiled slyly to herself she must of noticed that it was nonsence to go on like that.

"I wont, I promise," Alice said then snuggled into his chest.

"OK, lets go now," mum said making me and Esme give Alice and Jasper some time.

"Well at least Alice is better now," Esme said the hugged me tightly, "dont let anyone ever do that to you, make sure Jacob is always protective."

I laughed and blushed at the sound of Jacobs name.

"DOnt be embarressed honey, it happens to everyone," Esme said then squeezed my shoulders.

Alice came running down the stairs with Jasper at her heels, they were joined by hands.

"Guess what, there is a massive storm tonight, who wants to play baseball?" Alice asked with a smired.

"Lets all play to welcome you back," Carlisle said.

"Fine with us," Rosalie said speaking for herself and Emmet. Edward exchanged a glanse with Bella.

"We are in too," Edward said then walked over to Bella and toke her hand. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Us three will play too," I annouced for me, Jane and Alec.

"That make the whole family," Esme said looked at Alice, "what time?"

"Late, maybe to late for the kids they do have school tomorrow," Alice said then laughed.

"I think we will be ok, as we are half vampires we dont have to sleep but sometimes we choose too," I said the laughed us vampires was so different to others.

**Alices POV (visions in italics)**

"Come on Renesmee, hit the ball really hard!" Emmet shouted. This was the kids first time to ever play baseball like this. Competitivly.

"Shut-up Emmet," Renesmee shouted back at him.

"I take back what I said, make sure you HIT the ball!" Emmet shouted again which brought everyone into giggling fits.

"Ok, are you ready Renesmee?" I asked I was about the bowl the ball.

"Hit me," She replied.

"NO DONT LET IT HIT YOU MAKE SURE IT HITS THE BAT!" Emmet shouted just as I threw the ball. Renesmee smashed the ball. It flew into the forest at about 150km per hour.

"Run Renesmee run," Emmet shouted and Renesmee sprinted to every base and just make it to the last base.

"YAY YAY YAY," She was jumping around in joy. It was her first time she had ever ran to home without getting out.

"Well done honey," Bella said hugging Renesmee.

"OK Edward you have to get a homerun to beat the other team," I said and bowled the ball the fastest I ever bowled before. When he hit the ball a crack exploded in the air. Just like thunder. Emmet raced into the forest but he had no chance. Edward was at third base by time he even picked up the ball.

"YAY YAY YAY," Renesmee was screaming, they just won the game.

"Congrats," Jacob said then smirked, "I was a disadvantage to the team, i am not a vampire."

"You hit the ball with the same power but you ran faster," Carlisle said thumping him on the back.

"Thats awesome, well we should play more often," Jacob said then drapped his arm over Renesmee's shoulders.

"Well, come on we have to go home your grandparents are coming over tomorrow," Edward said. Bella just glared at him.

"WHAT!" She shouted. Everyone was staring at Edward. He never mensioned this. I dont see how I couldnt of seen it.

"Well, I called them up, I think they sould have a right to see what Bella turned out like, and the kids should be able to see their grandparents," Edward explained.

"I never told them about my grandparents, what if they get really close to them, they are sure to die soon," Bella complained.

"Edward, how come I never saw this?" I asked curious.

"I figured, if I stayed really close to Bella you shouldnt be able to see me much , as you said you cant see Bella much at all unlike everyone else because of her shield so i thought i sould risk it," Edward said guiltly.

"I dont know why you did this behind my back Edward, you know how much pain you will put me throught, they will say that the kids turned out just like my dad and mum looked like, they will talk about my parents and how sadly they died and will blame me, i am honest," Bella growled then gave Edward a cold stare.

"I dont know how you could do it behind our back but behind Bellas that is just shallow," Rosalie hissed then walked off with Bella followed by Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Alec, Jane, Renesmee and Jacob.

"You arent angry with me are you?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"Too much for words," Carlisle sighed then walked over to us. Esme smiled sadly and then touched Ewards arm in a warming way then followed Carlisle.

"How could he be so unrespectful?" Bella asked furious, "dont answer that I dont want to talk about it, we have been fighting to much lately when he gets home I will talk about it with him."

"I think that is the best thing to do Bella," Esme said beside her.

_"Bella, I am so sorry, I didnt think it would hurt you so much," Edward begged. _

_"I accept your apology but what I dont understand is why you did it behind my back Edward, this is how couples break apart," Bella said. _

_"I know Bella, and I will be truthful from now on, I thought i was doing a good thing not causing you pain," Edward said then smiled his crooked grin Bella couldnt resist I lured her in. She ran into his arms._

_"Oh Bella, I am terribly sorry, I wont do it again," Edward whispered into her ear._

_"I believe you," Bella said then kissed him, "I love you Edward."_

_"I love you too."_

"ALICE!" someone shouted my name. The next minute I walked straight into a tree. So much for being a vampire.

Jane laughed out loud and then ran, I chased her until we was holding our sides laughing too much. Everyone was looking at us.

"So what did you see Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Oh just Edward and Bella making up," I said then grinned at Bella.

"He had good reason even though I still think he should of told you," I said then got up of the ground. I was wet and bark was stuck on my dripping clothes. I forgot there was just a thunder storm.

"Awww, look what that vision did to my clothes," I groaned, "I have to get home quickly before anyone else sees." I left them in a flash but in a second they was next to me. Suddenly we was home.

"Edwards here," Rosalie said then looked at Bella. She just nodded.

"Well we will leave you be," I said then smiled, "just be kind and listen to him." I wanted to continue to talk but Jasper dragged me away by my hand.

"OK, I am going to get changed." Me and Jasper flew to my room.

"Ok, what to wear, what to wear?" I kept whispering to myself.

"Well, you could always wear those jeans, with the top and the waist coat I love," Jasper suggested. They were the only clothes I kept after I wore them just because Jasper loved them on me.

"Ok," I said cheerfully. Though we was married I was still head over heels for him.

"We should go away for a holiday sometime, just the two of us," Jasper said after I changed.

"That would be nice," I said then snuggled into his open arms. He craddled me closely.

"I love you so much Alice Cullen," Jasper whispered into my ear and I felt like a shiver ran down my spine from his breath on my ear.

**Rosalies POV**

"Come on Rose, dont listen to them it is there business," Emmet said his arms around my waist.

"He is so rude and disrespectful to her," I growled I felt so protective of her. She was my youngest sibling.

"I feel the same, but it is what Bella thinks," Emmet replied. I loved him more than anything in the world but sometimes I wish he would let me do my own things.

"Yeah, but what would you do if you was me?" I asked.

"Well right now I want to go and bash him, he is breaking Bellas heart she is our youngest sibling and she is getting put down by her husband," Emmet admitted.

"But you wont acctually bash him would you?" I asked worried I didnt want anyone in my family to get hurt.

"Of course not darling that would offend you," Emmet whispered into my ears. I turned around and kissed him.

"I love you," I said as soon as our lips left each other.

"I love you too," Emmet said then hugged me. I didnt know why I was so addicted to him. Even since I save him I have never lost the feeling of love I have for him.

"Remember when I woke from changing and saw your face?" Emmet asked.

"Yes, you asked if god rethought all you bad do's and brought you to heaven because my face was an angels," I repeated.

"Yes, I could never forget the first day I ever saw you," He whispered then said, "I never thought I would ever loved a girl or be loved by a girl and when I saw you I thought of everything positivly."

"You never told me this before," I said surprised that he kept that secret.

"Come on Rose, I thought you would laugh," He said and the laughed, "never thought you would take it like this, like you have falling in love with me even more."

"Awww, babe if I even fell inlove with you even more i would die, and that is hard because I am a vampire, you are my world with out you I would be useless and probably dead," I sighed, "would of gone to the Volturi, I always felt useless and worthless when I didnt know you and when I saw you I changed."

"Carlisle and Esme always told me that I brought you to life like Bella did with Edward but I didnt think they was serious," Emmet said then me hugged me closer and tighter.

"Of corse you did, I seriously felt like I died, but was still alive," I said into his chest. He kissed me on the top of the head.

"Oh babe, you are absolutly beautiful, I love you so much," Emmet said then pulled me toward the varanda.

**Esme's POV**

"Do you think Bella will be okay?" I asked Carlisle. I was worried that her and Edward was fighting a bit to much.

"They are amde for each other, they are just going through a rough stage," Calisle said. It was true, when you are about 7 years into being a vampire you seem to get a little angry.

"Oh remember the first day they ever met, it seemed like Edward was a new person?" I asked.

"How could I forget?" Carlisle challenged me.

"But then when she got pregnant, we all thought of it as a nice thing but Edward left her until the day she gave birth," I said then sighed.

"Whats wrong hunny?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, ever since the babies have been born or even concevieved Edward has been very snappy and angry," I said.

"I know why this time," Carlisle said, "because they remind his so much of Bella as a human, he misses her human scent and everything about her human life."

"Oh, I understand," I said then turned to face Carlisle, "Carlisle, what did you think of me when you first met me?"

"What didnt I think, I thought typical a broken leg, then when I saw you I was glad you broke it you was like what Bella is to Edward," Carlisle said, "the whole world should of been yours you should have everything."

I hugged him and his arms wrapped around my back almost protecting me.

"Lets try not to turn out like Edward and Bella are at the moment always fighting," Carlisle said.

"I couldnt ever hurt you, you are my world," I said, "I love you Carlisle."

"I love you too."

"Esme," Alice's voice whispered through the door.

"Alice what is it?" I asked worried, she sounded worried.

"My vision changed, Edward gets really angry at Bella," Alice said walking into the room.

"Oh, no, he isnt going to leave is he?" I asked.

"Lets go into the living room and listen," Carlisle said. We walked into the living room. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet was already there.

"EDWARD, DONT," Bella's voice hit my ears.

"Bella, I cant stay here, whatever I do you always have a go at me," Edward growled.

"No I dont, I only say thing when they are STUPID," she was really angry.

"Bella, hunny.." Edward started but Bella interupted him.

"Dont call me that," she whispered.

"Fine, Isabella, I dont want you anymore," He said and then I heard a peice on metal hit the ground. His wedding ring.

"Dont go Edward," Bella whispered in a voice that sounded like she was sobbing.

"I am sorry for you Bella, you have to live with yourself and you cant change that," Edward sneered then jumped in a car and speed off.

"Oh my god, that douch," Emmet growled.

"Emmet, thats not a nice word," I said sharply.

Outside I heared Bella sit down and pick up his ring, "Edward," she whispered.

"Oh, my god," Alice said thenshe was out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward," I whispered again hoping what happened wasnt true.

"Bella," Alices voice called at the side of me. She sat down next to me and placed her arm around me.

"I dont know what I did," I said sadly.

"I saw that vision about two minutes ago, I was going to come and tell you but he already stared shouting and breaking up with you," she said then dropped her arm, "its all my fault."

"No, its not it is mine, he said I didnt treat him like a good husband and always shouted at him," I said then looked at Alice.

"Bella, he was always shouting at YOU, not you are him, he is a jerk for what he did for you and dont forget that," Alice said then got up and then lifted me up.

"Come on in, because someone gets suspicous." We walked in doors and Esme was staring out the window. Everyone else was looking at me.

"I am so sorry Bella," Carlisle said.

"That jerk how could he do that!" Rosalie hissed. Emmet just looked like he wanted to hit something and the Jasper come up to me and tried to make his emotion powers to make me feel better but this emotion was there for life.

"Esme, I am so sorry, I tried to stop him," I mumbled.

"Hunny, he was so aggresive, and arrogent I knew he couldnt stay after everything he has said but I hoped it was going to be this way," Esme said and then hugged me.

"Bella, you should go speak to the kids," Carlisle said.

"She speechless, why dont I go do it," Esme offered. I just nodded. I walked to my bedroom which was also was Edward. I picked up everything in sight that we bought together and threw it out the window or in the hall.

"What Alice?" I asked, she just reached the top of the stairs.

"Please dont get angry and throw something at me but you have to get over it," Alice said.

"WHAT?" I asked her surprised that she told me to get over it so quickly.

"Listen to me, Edward has joined the Volturi so they know everything that is happening and he will be able to see that you arent coping and then bad things will happen, I have a vision," Alice explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," I said then looked at what was in my hand. THe necklace he bought me for christmas once. I clipped it around my neck.

"So he will always be there for me," I said. Alice just nodded.

"So do you want to go out tonight?" Alice asked me,

"Sure, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, Esme and Rosalie wants to go see a movie so I was thinking about going with them and we was all talking saying that we want you to come too," Alice said.

"What are we watching?" I asked her not wanted to watch a romantic.

"Dont worry, it wont be romantic, we like seeing sterio types of us in movies so it is a vampire movie," Alice said then grinned.

"Cool count me in," I said then smiled back. I just noticed. I didnt really care about Edward. He was just one of many who have a broken my life. As dad use to tell me there are any fish out in the ocean. One day you will find the right one.

"Wow, that was a sudden change of emotion," Jasper said at the door then grinned, "getting over him?"

"I just remember what my dad use to say everytime a guy broke my heart, "there is many of fish in the ocean and there is one out there perfect for you, us guys are jerks," it always use to make me feel better," I said then grinned.

"Whats so funny?" Jasper asked surprised I was laughing.

"Well I just noticed why everyone looked at me weirdly when I was in Phoenix, everytime they said there mum does this there mum does that they would ask me what about mine and I would say my dad this and my dad that," I said then giggled.

"That would be weird to hear," Rosalie said from my window, "can I have there earings?"

"Sure, I wore those at the wedding, something I dont want to remember," I said then looked around.

"Whats wrong Bella?" Alice asked.

"I need to go shopping," I said then grinned, "up for a all day out, me, you, Rosalie and Esme?"

"Count me in," I heard Esme from downstais.

"Me too," Rosalie said.

"Alice what about you?" I asked.

"Come on, I love shopping it is my thing of course I will come," She said then grinned at Jasper.

"Fine," he growled then kissed Aliced then left.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"Well, we have to go cloth shopping aswell, we are running out of cloths," Alice said though we had about a hundred different outfits each.

"I see why Jasper growled," Rosalie said then we all laughed.

"So girls we going soon?" Esme asked in the room too.

"What time is it?" I asked her thinking it was still night when Edward hurt me.

"Nearly nine in the morning, you have been throwing things around for a while," Esme said.

"Cool, lets get going," I said then grabbed my sunnies.

"What are you wearing them for?" Emmet asked at the door.

"We are girls, we dress like this," I said.

"OK, cool, Rosalie I heard you are going shopping, here is the card I used it the other day," Emmet said handing Rosalie a card. Esme and Carlisle always put money on the cars about once a month. Like our pocket money.

"Oh, is Jane and Renesmee coming?" I asked.

"They have gone out with friends," Emmet said then left.

"Talking about them, they didnt really show any emotion when I told them about you and Edward," Esme said.

"I thought they wouldnt, wasnt really close to there dad was they?" I asked.

"No, not really, they told me they tried to avoid him," Rosalie said.

"I feel so sorry for that bastard," Alice said then looked at Esme. We all did.

"What?" She asked confussed.

"Well, you didnt say something to be about calling Edward a bastard," Alice said shocked.

"Is that was you call him, he is worse than a bastard he is a...," Esme said but I interupted.

"Not to be mean, but I dont really want to talk about him, not only did he hurt me but you all have to admit he hurt you leaving the family with out saying good-bye," I said then they all nodded.

"So whos car are we taking?" Alice asked out of the blue.

"Rosalies," I said.

"Why?" Rosalie asked shock because no-one every selected her convertable before.

"I feel like I want to wind in my face," I asked, "clear my mind."

"Good idea," Esme agreed.

"But my hair will go bad," Alice groaned.

"Come on Alice, you never have a single hair out of place even after you are running which is a tad faster than we travel in a car," Rosalie said then we all laughed.

"I love you all so much," I said to everyone they all smiled back and relied I love you too.

"Lets hit the shops," Rosalie said. We was going to the best shops in the area, had a maxium of 150 shops.

"So Bella where do you want to go first?" Esme asked.

"Well, I really want to go to a furniture shop, want a whole new room," I said.

"Great idea, I have to get a new lamp, Emmet broke it," Rosalie said. We all looked at her.

"It is Emmet, and thing is possible with him," She said. We all nodded. He was weird.

"Bella?" I voice called out. I span around and saw Jessica. She was in some of my classes in school. She looked like she was nearly 30. Which she should of been. Holding her hands was two children.

"Jessica?" I asked back.

"Yeah, I havent seen you in like 18 years," She said and then hugged me. She gasped, "you must be freezing."

"Yeah, just drove her in the convertable cold air you know," I said. I was use to lying about my cold skin.

"You look like you havent aged a bit," She said surprised.

"Mmhmm, gran said I aged during high school," I lied again.

"I got married," She said.

"Wow, to who?" I asked.

"A man named John, I met him in college then we had these two," She pointed at the kids, "This one is Stacey, she is ten, and this one is Luke, he is seven."

"They are cute," I said.

"You and Edward still together?" She asked and I suddeny felt bad again.

"Um, no he ended it with me yesterday, we are getting a divorce," I said.

"Oh, I am so sorry for you Bella," She said then asked, "did you have any kids?"

"Well, we had triplets, and that was enough for us," I said then laughed, "Renesmee, Alec and Jane."

"Oh, that so cool, how old are they?" She questioned. I couldnt tell her they was eighteen.

"They are turning sixteen soon, getting stuff for there party, you know sweet sixtenn," I said then looked at Esme, Alice and Rosalie. It seemed like they was excited for me to be talking with Jessica.

"Wow, you had them early," she said surprised.

"Yeah, it was amazing to see you again but I really have to go," I said then waved goodbye and left with Esme, Rosalie and Alice at me side.

"Jeesh, she doesnt ever stop talking does she," Rosalie said.

"No, I wish I never saw her," I said then walked into the shops.

"Wow, havent been her in a while," I said and stared around in surprise to see how much it has changed.

"Looks heaps different," Rosalie said. Then we headed for the furniture store.

**Alice's POV**

"Wow, this is a big store," Bella said in amaze.

"I didnt remember it being this big," Esme commented. None of us did.

"Well, I want a whole new bedroom, so I will go to the bedroom section," Bella said then left.

"I need a lamp," Rosalie groaned and then left.

"Lets go help Bella, Rosalie will meet us with Bella," Esme said then we headed toward the bedrooms where Bella was.

"I like this bedroom suit," I said then sat on the bed. I was suddenly away from the real world and into the future, in one of my visions.

_"I cant wait for my bedroom to arrive, it is coming tomorrow," Bella said. She had choosen the one I showed her. The one with the wooden bed and dressing table. A white wood. There was a long fancy mirror. For the conner of her room she had a reading chair. _

_"I am glad you like it," I said. _

_"BELLA!" Someone shouted from the other side of the shopping hall. _

_"Mike?" Bella looked at him. _

_"Long time no see hey," He said then looked at Bella. _

_"Wow, rumour goes round," he said. _

_"What do you mean?" Bella asked confussed. _

_"Jessica said you havent changed one bit, except got even more beautiful which I thought was impossibe," he said then smiled. _

_"Honestly, I dont think you have changed a bit at all, you still look 17," Bella said and she wasnt lying. He was like us hadden changed at all. Though he was human. _

Suddenly the vision changed.

_"Bella hunny where are you?" A angels voice like ours called out. _

_"Come on you know where I am," Bella replied coming down the stairs. _

_"Of course I did," he said again. I finally got to see him. Mike. He was one of us, the golden eyes and pale skin. _

_"Well, you have now been a vampire for 13 years," Bella said putting her arms around Mikes neck, "do you feel old?"_

_"So old," Mike joked. _

_"It is our eleventh year anniversary," Mike added. _

_"How could I forget," Bella said then kissed him on the check. _

"Wow, Alice was right, this bedroom suit it beautiful, I might just get this one," I heard Bella say. I was back to the present time.

"I think you should," I said hoping no-one noticed that I had a vision.

"You have come around?" Bella asked then laughed. Everyone knew.

"So are you getting this bedroom suit?" I asked.

"Yes, I love it," Bella said then turned around to a sale person and said she wanted this whole suit.

"All of it?" The sale person asked surprised.

"Thats what I said," Bella said. Bella paid then we left. The area where we see Mike.

"BELLA," someone shouted across the shopping hallway. My vision.

"Mike?" Bella said.

My vision of them talking here happened. When I was looking at them I noticed a sparkle in Bella's and Mike's eye. The look good together. Perfect for each other.

"Well, I have to go, I will call you though," Mike said then ran off.

"Did you hear that?" Esme squeled.

"What, I was in a different place," I said, and I was I was thinking about planning their wedding.

"Bella has got herself a date," Esme said then hugged Bella.

"Jackpot," Rosalie said then grinned, "shopping is alway a good idea."

"Totally," Bella agreed.

"So Bella do you like him?" Esme asked.

"Can I ask one thing before I answer that?" Bella also asked.

"Sure sweety," Esme said. Bella turned to me.

"Alice, in teh shop, what was you vision?" She asked.

"Well, what just happened between you and Mike, and him when he is a vampire for thirteen years, and your eleventh wedding anniversary," I said loudly.

"I guess that answers my question," Esme said and we all had to agree.

"So, where do you want to go next?" Esme asked. All of us didnt want to go anywhere particular so we went to the cloth store and bought cloths for a while. Then we headed home. The furniture van just got there when we pulled up the drive.

"Hello ma'am, which room would you like these?" One of the delivery guys panted a BElla.

"Just leave them here, I will get them sorted in a bit," Bella replied then paid the delivery guys and they left.

"Ok lets go take them upstairs," I said.

"What about my stuff?" Bella asked.

"Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, Alec, Jane and Renesmee got rid of them for you," I said then lifted the chair which toke both the men to carry, "lets go."

Emmet and Jasper came out, Emmet grabbed the bed, Jasper got the dressing table, then Carlisle came out and toke the chair off me and then Alec got the mirror. The mans job they all said.

After Bella's room was sorted out again which toke about five minutes we all toke a look around. Suddenly her phone ran.

"Oh, its Mike," she said then looked at us and we left her.

"Sweet," Esme said then cuddled Carlisle. We all watched a movie in the livingroom. She was still on the phone after the movie ended.

"Wow, she and Mike must be getting to know each other pretty well," Rosalie said.

"I still feel bad for her, the way Edward did end it though," Jasper.

"You wont every do that to me would you?" I asked scared that I would be exactly the same.

"Of course I wouldnt hunny, especially after seeing Bella like that," Jasoer reasurred me.

"I woundnt do that to you either Rosalie," Emmet said making sure Rose didnt asked.

"The same for me, to you Esme, I couldnt break you heart, you are my world," Carlisle said. I felt really bad for Bella. We all had someone that was trustworthy and we knew they wouldnt hurt us but she would always feel consous of that happening again.

"Of course I wouldnt," Jacob said then Renesmee giggled. We all looked up and they both blushed.

"Whats going on?" Emmet asked. He was over proctective of the girls in the family.

"A secret," Renesmee said then poked her toungue out in a playful manner.

"Little rascal," Emmet muttered.

We heard footsteps upstairs then a crash's and bangs. The next second Bella appeared on the floor at the bottom of the steps. She feel down them.

"I seriously dont thing being a vampire has help my reflex skills what so ever," She said then got up.

"Classic," Emmet mumbled.

"Heard that," Bella replied then turned to us all.

"Whats up," She asked casually.

"You just fell down the stairs and you want to know whats up?" Rosalie asked raising her eyebrow, "not to be mean at all but there is something wrong with you."

"Thanks Rose, that make me feel heaps better," Bella said then laughed, "well I was up there for about two hours, did I miss anything good, any goss?"

"That fall must of done something to your head Bella," Jacob said.

"Fine, if I fall again would it make it all better?" Bella asked. I was really worried.

"Uh, I dont think so," Jacob said the scratched his chin, "if you wasnt a vampire I would take you to the hospital to see what is wrong with you but they would say you are meant to be dead so I think not, so what is wrong?"

"Nothing, if I fell again would it make it all better?" Bella asked again and this time I was confussed.

"You already ask that," I said.

"But you didnt get the question, let me repeat, If I fell again would it make it all better?" She asked for the third time.

"We still dont get it," Esme said this time.

"Fine, I will explain it," Bella said, "I fell for Edward, if I fell for Mike would it make it all better?"

"Oh, that makes sense," Esme said, "I think so."

"Cool, because I already have, we are meeting up now, cya," Bella said then walked out the door and tripped down the porch steps. Everyone sighed then mumbled typical.

"Well she did fall again," Jacob said and we all cracked up because she did literally fall twice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

**Aro's POV**

"Oh, did he really?" I asked Marcus in disbelief.

"Yes, Edward left the Cullens, divorced Bella and is a free person wanting to join another conven," Marcus said bored.

"Oh cheer-up Marcus, we have been wanting this day for fifty years, Edward is finally looking for someone!" I said to him.

"But he wont join us," Marcus said, "after all how many times did we hurt him?"

"He was hurt because we was hurting something he doesnt have anymore, his family," I said getting frustrated that he didnt understand that it was are chance.

"Edward left about a week ago, he might of found a coven already, lets not get our hopes up," Marcus said in his dull voice.

"Master, I have returned," Lizzy said walking through the door. With a follower. Not any follower. Edward.

"Ah, my sweet Lizzy, what did you fine out about the Cullens?" I asked her not paying attention to Edward, wanted her to explain.

"Well, alot acctually, but I think he will tell you more, he has been around since everyone of them was created, except for Carlisle," Lizzy replied the let Edward step forward.

"Ah, Edward, I am sorry about you and Bella," I said trying to make my personality as nice as possible so he would join us.

"Well, Im not," Edward said stubbornly.

"Well thats good, I hear you have been looking for a coven?" I asked him, "there is a place here in the Volturi."

"Well, that stop is now taken," Edward said, "and the Cullens, they will do ANYTHING to help their family, give themself's up if it comes to that."

"Ah, interesting, Edward, very interesting," I said, I turned to Marcus, "like I said today was our day."

"Well I was mistaken," he grumbled.

"Mmmm, I always find that the master is always right," I said.

"So what about your children?" Marcus asked Edward.

"I want nothing to do with them, they are a part of Bella which isnt a part of me anymore," Edward replied in a low mumble.

"Spledid, excellent," I said.

"But I do wish to make a phone call," Edward said.

"And whom will it be too?" I asked.

"The school I work at, I will quite," Edward said.

"Down the corridor, the phone is on a table," I said a shock my hand dismissing him, Lizzy went to.

"Why is Lizzy following him like a littly puppy?" Marcus asked.

"Probably wanted more information about the Cullens, bet she is in-love with Alec," I said. Alec should come here, I can see he missing him.

**Lizzy's POV**

"Come on Edward, I know that you know that the Cullens are going to attack," I said, i wanted to get as much information from him then suck up to Aro.

"Like i said, you know that I dont know if the Cullens are going to attack," Edward replied then picked up the phone.

_On the phone: "Forks High School"_

"Hello Margret, it is Edward, I have called in to quit," Edward said.

_"Quit, you only started a month ago, what will the principal say?"_

"You can deal without me, I have been given a better option."

_"But, is Bella quiting aswell?"_

"Bella and I are over we arent together anymore."

_"I am so sorry for you."_

"Dont be, I ended it with her." Then he hung up.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked him, life at the Volturi was boring, nothing to ever do but annoy people.

"Be away from YOU," Edward said then left. I was left standing in the hallway alone with Cameron looking at me.

"Ha, you just got diiiitched," Cameron said saying ditch long.

"Shuuut- up," I said being just like him. Well we was twins.

"You know where Liam is?" He asked me.

"No, I havent been hear for about a month and a half and you ask me, are you an idiot?" I asked him in disbelief.

"You was gone!" He said surprised.

"YES, you dummy to the Cullens," I said then walked away, it was useless talking to him, it was like talking to a brick wall. He was thicker than a brick.

"Wait, you havent told me where Cameron is!" He shouted following me.

"Oh my god, YOU are Cameron, you are looking for Liam," I said shaking my head.

"I am Cameron, aint I," He said then laughed and walked away.

"Idiot," I whispered under my breath.

"Oh, I was wondering do you know where Cameron is?" Liam asked me when I turned the corner.

"You expect me to know where that idiot is?" I asked Liam.

"Maybe, depends if you think I should know," Liam said.

"You have confussed me," I said trying to shake the puzzle out of my head.

"I confussed myself," Liam said, "oh, I was wondering do you know where Cameron is?"

"Goodness sake, you have already ask that," I said annoyed, "I said you expect me to know where that idiot is?"

"Maybe, depends if you think I should know," Liam said we was going in circles.

"Oh my god, just walked down that corridor, thats the way he went last time i saw him," I said then walked away. Not only was the Volturi boring it was filed with stupid, forgetful vampires.


End file.
